


Stupid Cupids and the White Rose

by Akiruo02



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male!Yang, My First Work in This Fandom, Qrow is Ruby's dad, Raven Good Mom?, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stupid Cupids, Summer is alive, male!Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02
Summary: They first met during the New Years Charity Event hosted by the Schnees. Second meeting Weiss was embarrassed. Third meeting she didn't even know. Fourth, he protected her.What happens when you meet the whole gang and a brute, pun loving, and fun blond? You get a whole Gang of CupidsAll credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i have ever posted online and I'm not experience in writing i dont major any literature so sorry a head. For the Foreign Conversations I used a Translator.
> 
> This is an AU where Qrow is Ruby's dad and Summer is ALIVE. Raven didn't leave but she travels for her job.  
> I also Gender Bended Ruby and Yang here
> 
> One more thing before you start reading the story **READ THIS LONG NOTE IT WILL HELP AVOID CONFUSION**  
>  will post more about the characters as the story progress
> 
>  **Verde Institute** \- a multi-billion company known world wide of its well establish partnerships of other companies. They are a multipurpose company, from food and restaurants down to mass production of toiletries. It has a board of directors with representatives of the partners as the members and the current Chairman of the Institute as the head board member. Board meetings are held when ever they decide who the next heir is for Verde. Board members are allowed to suggest candidates that are part of their circle(either in their own companies/families or in the institutes circle). **They require the complete members of the board before outside companies can present their business/partnership proposal.**
> 
>  **Rouvin Rose(Ruby Rose Gender Bend)** \- eldest son of Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. Senior Mechanical Engineer of Verde Institute and the current(mostly missing) CEO of Verde Institute. Age is 27, lives alone in a condominium. Top of his class in Beacon University, one of the most prestigious university in the world. Hobbies include helping others pretty much leads to him missing most of the time since he also travels around the world. If he can help he **WILL** help. One of the board of directors of Verde.
> 
>  **Weiss Schnee** \- youngest daughter of Jacques Schnee and Gwyn Schnee. Current heiress of the multi-billion German company Schnee Group. Graduated top of her batch in Atlas University, one of the most prestigious university in the world. Spoiled brat. Age 29.
> 
>  **Blake Belladona** \- Only daughter of Ghira Belladona and Kali Belladona. Chief of Police. Graduated in Beacon University. Loves to read books. Part time self proclaimed writer. Age 29.
> 
>  **Xiang Xiao Long(Yang Xiao Long Gender Bend)** \- Only son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen. Part of the Army. After Graduating High school he entered the military. Age 29 Rouvin's overprotective cousin.

His boots sunk through the thick layers of snow as he walk. His hands in his pocket playing with a portable hand warmer he brought while he was in Japan. Adjusting his scarf and pulling his jacket closer to his body in an attempt on getting warm. He continues to observe others walking and chatting merrily down the street. He stops as he arrives at his destination. With his hands back in his pocket, squeezing the small source of warmth he has, he leans back on the wall of the building he arrived and looked around. His cousin was late. He should have expected it. He sighs, a slight blush from the cold across his face as his warm breath disappears. It was one of the coldest days of the season and yet a lot of people were walking. You can easily spot couples holding hands making the cold weather an excuse.

 

With another sigh, he turns his head to an appliance shop, the displayed TV was on and playing the news channel. It was the usual thing. Talking about the weather, the holidays and how people were excited for the New Years. That’s right, it was late December, people were excited what the new years was going to offer. Not for him. He was single and too busy traveling the world and helping others if he can. In fact he just got back from Ecuador a couple of hours ago. He finished a project there for the company he’s working for. When he got to his condo he barely even sat on his couch when his cousin called him, asking if he could meet him. Normally, he’d declined, but he also missed his goof cousin, so he agreed.

 

While looking down at the snow around his feet he heard a familiar cheerful voice “Hey Rubes!” it called. Looking at the source of the voice, he found a tan muscular man, his hair was short and blond, lilac eyes looking at his direction and a hand waving at him with a cheeky grin. He was dressed a little to light for the weather too, a yellow shirt with a burning heart printed on it, his brown leather jack and a pair of jeans and boots. __Seriously how is he not cold with that get up,__  he thought to himself. Standing straight and smiling back at his cousin.

 

“Hey Xiang, long time no see.” he greeted, as he made his way to Xiang. Xiang gives him one of his signature bear hugs. “Xiang…cant…breathe…”

 

Letting go of his cousin “Oh sorry about that, I just missed you.” Xiang says as he smiles at the slightly smaller man. Fixing his checkered red and black scarf around his neck, pulling his black winter jacket tightly around him before smiling back at Xiang. His hair was black with red linings on the tips and his eyes silver unlike others. It was one of the features that make Rouvin Rose unique. His hair was natural he didn’t dye it and he inherited his mother’s eyes.

 

“so…” Rouvin started. “are we going to just stand here in the cold and freeze to death or are we going to find some place to sit down and talk and maybe get warm…”

Xiang laughs “Right my bad. Blake’s waiting at a near by cafe.” tilting his head to the direction he came from signaling Rouvin to follow him. “Come on” Nodding, Rouvin pulls his scarf right above his mouth and follows Xiang to the cafe.

 

Xiang was wrong, it was no where near where they met. It was six blocks away and walking in this kind of temperature was not ideal for Rouvin. By the time they entered the cafe Rouvin’s face was red from the cold and his hands were shaking. He didn’t even have time to enjoy the sweet scent of coffee, his mind focusing on getting warm. Following his cousin while rubbing his hands together. They made their way to a table with a black haired woman sitting and reading a book. Her amber eyes scanning through the page she was reading. She was wearing a black sweater, her black cashmere coat was hanging on the tables coat rack, she was wearing black leggings with purple linings and a pair of boots. As she reaches for her tea, she spots Xiang first and gives him a warm smile, before seeing Rouvin right behind him. Her eyes widen a little bit before standing and smiling at Rouvin.

 

“Rouvin!” she calls. Walking towards Rouvin and giving him a warm hug. “Its good to see you. Its been so long” pulling away from the hug.

 

“Yeah well, I was in Ecuador for two months and before that I was in Alaska” Rouvin replied. “so we haven’t been able to hang out since. ” Blake giggles before turning to Xiang and tapping his shoulder signaling him and Rouvin to sit with her. Xiang follows and sits beside Blake giving her a quick peck on her cheek, while Rouvin sits across from them before taking off his scarf and hanging it on the rack. “so you guys still going out?” asking before taking a look at the cafe’s menu.

 

“Yeah..”Xiang answers. “we’ve been together for 2 years now, and just started living together 3 months ago.” Blake smiles and resumes to read her book.

 

“Wait you guys are living together now?” Rouvin looks at them only to receive an energetic nod from Xiang and a single nod from Blake. “Blake must be happy then.” Blake looks at Rouvin raising an eyebrow. “I mean, you get to be the first one to know when Xiang arrives back from work right, and that you get to know where he gets reassigned to.” Rouvin finishes before calling a waiter to make his order.

 

“Well that is a plus.” Blake says. “but sometimes you cant avoid being worried, especially with Xiang’s job.” Xiang wraps his arms around Blake and she gives him a gentle smile then pecks his lips.

 

“Hey I get worried about you too.” Xiang replies then pecks Blake’s lips. That’s right both of them have equally dangerous jobs. Xiang being a Colonel in the military, he frequently gets reassigned to a station around the world. Blake on the other hand is the Chief of Police. They both met while they were in an annual service awarding ceremony. Though Blake was there for her father, Admiral Ghira Belladona.

They continue to talk and catch up with Rouvin. They only stopped when Blake got a call from her Sergeant, Sun Wukong, it was about the White Fang acting again. Blake had to leave immediately. Xiang decided to accompany her, just in case. So there was Rouvin left. After finishing his highly sweeten coffee and a plate of cookies, he decided to head to the office before heading home to rest.

 

Upon reaching his destination, Rouvin was staring at a 40 floors tall building. In front of the double door entrance was a gear with a sword and pen forming a letter ‘V’ on the center of the gear, and a single feathered wing on the back of the gear. Verde Institute, a multipurpose company known world wide for its quality products, excellent service, and amazing partners. That’s right Rouvin Rose is a mechanical engineer at a highly profiled non-family company.

 

As he approach the door, the security guard smiles at him and gives him a bow before opening the door. “Welcome back sir Rouvin.” he says. Rouvin chuckles a little.

 

“Good to be back, Stephan” he replies before entering the huge establishment. Inside was much more elegant than the outside. You can actually think that the exterior designer and the interior designer didn’t get along. Inside there were elegant couches for guest to sit and wait for their appointments or if they want to schedule an appointment. There were vases with plants in them, a coffee table, around the left corner there’s a hall that leads to a cafeteria for guests and on the right side you can see the front desk. Normally there’s just two people there, but today there was another person and judging from his outfit he was a mailman. Rouvin approaches the front desk, passing the mailman who was on his way out the building. “So, any mail for me?” he greets the front desk.

 

The front desk jerks and looks up to Rouvin. “Sir Rouvin, I didn’t notice you there.” one of the women says.

 

“It’s fine,” Rouvin smiles at them before heading to the back of the desk looks through the mail. “I just got here.” he scans through the mail only finding reports, magazines, newspapers, some brochures and other annoying business related papers. Rouvin was never fond of them. What caught his attention was a letter with a snowflake logo on it. The envelope was black and the logo was white. That’s weird why would anyone use a black envelope, its like their inviting someone to a funeral or something. Was what he thought first. “hmm..”

 

“Is everything alright sir?”

 

“Yeah everything’s fine. Its just that I feel like I’ve seen this logo somewhere.” he said at he stares at the letter trying to recall where he saw it. One of the women leans and looks at the letter.

 

“Oh!” she says. Rouvin gives her a questioning look. “That’s the Schnee Group’s logo sir.” she looks at him “I heard they are going to hold a charity event this new years. I’m guessing they’re inviting Mr. Oriole.”

 

Rouvin nods and thinks a little. Schnee, his heard of it before. That’s right roughly 7 months ago, Blake mentioned them, saying that it was one of the biggest multipurpose producers of the world. The same company that uses force labor and questionable business partners. He quote. Now that he thinks about it, he did notice some buildings around places his been having this snowflake logo on them. Hearing a few rumors and complains about them too. “Say, is G-ah Mr. Oriole in his office?” looking at the two women who in return nodded. “okay, I’ll take care of these for you.” picking up the pile of mail, he heads over to the elevator and heading to the top floor.

 

Not long later, the elevator stops and he steps out of the lift. First thing you see is a hallway with three doors and a reception area. One door leads to the board room, another leads to the CEO office. Rouvin makes his way down the hall at the very last door with a plate saying CHAIRMAN, and knocks. He then hears husky voice of a man. “Come in.” Rouvin opens it and looks at the owner of the voice. He was sitting behind his great oak desk, before standing, he wore a mint green shirt and a gray necktie with his black business suit. His hair was just turning gray now but you can still see a few black steaks and his eyes were in the shade of blue. Looking closely you can make up a few wrinkles on his forehead and hands. “I heard you wanted to see me.” he asks. Sounding as he already knows why the young man was there.

 

“Well, yeah.” Rouvin replies, placing the mail on the coffee table and sits on the office couch. Pulling out the black envelope. “I was wondering if you’d mind if I were the one to attend this?” Gris Oriole, walks towards him and sits across Rouvin.

 

“Rouvin Rose, are you showing interest on a company for the first time?” Gris said looking straight at Rouvin’s silver eyes. There was a pause between them. Gris staring at Rouvin and Rouvin staring back.

 

Rouvin was the first to break the silence. “Is this really the first time I showed interest?” Gris smiles at him and nods. “well I don’t like social gatherings too much, and its a charity event…” Gris continues to look at him as Rouvin starts to play with his fingers. “I’m just curious. I sort of heard a lot about them.”

 

Gris nods once more. “Figures. I wont stop you. You haven’t failed yet in your decisions during board discussions.” Gris stands. “Do I have to send a message saying that I’m letting you represent me?” Rouvin shakes his head.

 

“No need.” he grins “It’ll be fun I’m sure of it” he then stands and heads to the door before pausing. “Enjoy the holidays Gris.” he said and then leaving the room. Giving time to the man of the building.

Days passed in no time. New years eve, the date of the charity event, Rouvin was getting ready. He was wearing his normal casual clothes as always. He had a black shirt on with a red burning rose on it, black khaki pants with his black and red Adidas shoes. To top it all of he wore his red signature hoodie over his shirt half closes showing a good amount of the burning rose print. Taking a final look at himself at the mirror nodding satisfied he grabs his house keys, the portable hand warmer and heads for the door, stepping out and locking it before heading down to the ground floor of the building.

 

Before heading to the venue of the event, he stops by the office again and checks on some stuff. Verde does have a holiday vacation but sometimes there are staff, officers and associates of the company, mostly bachelors, who likes to use the building for the new years party.

 

“Okay!” Rouvin said, “I’m heading to the charity event now so keep everything under control here Kore!” leaving the building and getting a taxi.

 

“So.” Nyx Galbahar, a third wheel photographer, starts “his heading to a charity party right?” looking at the acting CEO of Verde, Kore Eclectus.

 

“Yap” he nods. As his twin brother approaches them.

 

“Wearing that?” Gorri Tanager, Kore’s twin brother, asks. Kore answers with a nod. “That party’s hosted by the Schnees right?” Kore gives another nod.

 

“Oh…” Topaz Natsuhiro, a glass craftsman says. “His going to piss off some people there then.” looking at her friends and sister. “We have to get his story after this” in unison the other three nodded all being curious to know how this tragic event will start and end.

 

Meanwhile, in a grand 5 star hotel, Rouvin stares at the building having to realize that it was designed by his father, Qrow Branwen, roughly 8 years ago. He could see the ‘special feature’ his brother added on the corners of the building. It was tall roughly around 26 floors from what he could remember. It had crow statues along the sides of the building it was some how a signature of his dad. After remembering how the building was designed, he steps into the hotel and heads to the elevator and goes up to the penthouse suite which was designed like a ballroom if he can remember it correctly. How he knows these, is that he helped in a bit of its engineering back when he was interning in Verde.

 

The elevator stops signaling he arrived at his floor. Stepping out he walks through the hall before finding the door that leads to the party. There he spots a large muscular man dressing in a black suit. Must be a security guard to check the invitations. Fixing himself a bit and brushing his hair a little he heads to the door only to be stopped by the said guard.

“Invitation please.” he said sounding scary and intimidating. Rouvin looks at him and gives him a smile before reaching to his pocket and handing him the black envelope. The guard then takes it and looks only to see it was legit and raises his eyebrows at Rouvin’s attire.

 

“What?” Rouvin asks looking at the guy. “Am I under dress?” the guard just nods. “Well, they didn’t mention a dress code.” the security guard sighs giving up and lets him pass. “Thank you.” Rouvin then walks in and grabs a glass of wine as one of the waiters pass him. The waiter looks at him and recognizes him and was about to say something when Rouvin places a finger on his mouth, signaling him to not say anything and to inform the others not to mention anything. Of course the staff of the hotel would recognize him. This hotel’s associated with Verde as well.

 

Taking a sip of the wine he looks around the room. There was a great number of businessmen and most of them trying to get on the good side of the hosts. Well that’s what it looks like anyways. He sips his wine once more now recognizing the taste of the drink he was having. It was one of the most famous wine made by the Lotus Winery. __Got to send a message to Ren about this. Two bottles tops.__ While looking around he recognizes some businesses that tried to enter Verde’s circle. One in particular was Marcus Black. His a prosthetic designer/maker his son, Mercury, is an aspiring bio-engineer and they are well associated with Salem Enterprises. Just the thought of the company sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Well now I knew I recognized someone here… ” a seductive female voice called to him. Rouvin stiffens upon hearing her. __Of course she’d be here. You just saw Black!__ Rouvin scolded himself before relaxing a bit and turning to the owner of the voice. Now looking at her, she was wearing a red dress with a fiery design, heels were custom made from glass. Her skin was pale and flawless, her black hair was styled in a way that it covered most of the left side of her face and eyes colored amber.

 

Rouvin swallows his nerves a bit. “Ms. Fall.” he starts “Fancy meeting you here.” Cinder walks two steps closer to him as he takes another sip from his glass.

 

“I see your acting like nothing happened between us.” she replies.

 

“No, I’m not.” Rouvin argues “J-just being formal, Cinder.” Yeah out of all the people he could meet during this new years charity party it had to be his ex-girlfriend.

 

“Says the man, under dress for this party.”

 

“There was no dress code.” it was the only excuse he could think of right now. Though he was positive it was mentioned to be a formal event.

 

“Really now…” Cinder says as she circles him. “…though I am sure it was mentioned as a __formal party__ ”

 

Rouvin flinches a bit. “Was it now. It must have slipped my mind.” he replies as he watches her examine him. She was looking at him intensively as if checking if he was doing okay after the last time they saw each other. “So how is Emerald?”

 

“She hates you and wants to kill you.” Cinder answered.

 

“Of course she does.” Rouvin chuckles “I broke up with her m-” he was interrupted with the sound of a microphone turning on.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the emcee started. “Thank you so much for attending this new years charity event. We’d especially would like to thank the Schnee Group for hosting it this year.” Glancing at a group of people with white hair, two male and two female. The elder male was tall and lean he had a grayish white hair probably from old age and a mustache, he was wearing a white suit with a light blue buttoned up shirt and white neck tie. He has a red handkerchief in the front pocket of his blazer suit, his roughly around his late 50’s. The woman beside him was slightly shorter than him. She had silky white tied in a neat bun, a beautiful white and blue dress, her eyes were blue from where Rouvin was standing. She’s probably the wife of the Schnee Group’s CEO. The other woman had a strict posture, probably part of the military considering her posture and actions are similar to Xiang when his meeting Blake’s dad or when his being called by his superior. She was wearing standard military uniform too. The last was a young man around Rouvin’s age. He was wearing a similar suit to his father. His hair was white like the rest of his family. In every action he does he has a hand behind his back.

 

“And to help us celebrate tonight we would like to introduce…” Rouvin snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the emcee holding the microphone up front. “Ms. Weiss Schnee to perform a song for us.” the crowd applause as a young woman come up in front. She had long white hair tied in an off center ponytail, her dress was long and elegant, colored light blue paired with platformless stiletto heels. Her eyes were icy blue but what caught Rouvin’s attention was the scar running from her left forehead down cross left eye to her upper left cheek.

 

Having forgotten Cinder, he walks closer up front just when the young heiress started to sing. Her voice was beautiful. It caught Rouvin off guard and he stopped on his tracks and just stared at the young woman singing, listening as if imprinting her voice in his head. Every move she made, made Rouvin’s heart beat twice as fast as before. As the song ended and the music faded, Rouvin was left speechless. He was standing there watching the white haired beauty make her way to her family.

 

“Sir,” one of the waiter’s lay a hand on Rouvin’s shoulder, snapping him out of his trance, shaking his head recalling where he was. “are you okay?” the waiter said with concern.

 

“Yah, I’m fine” he replied with a smile and gently placing his glass in the tray the waiter was carrying. “I just need some fresh air.” he then walked over the balcony, while taking deep breaths.

 

On the other hand, Weiss Schnee who seems to have caught her eye on the fairly under dress man pacing his way to the cold and open night. She looked at him, staring at his attire. __What idiot would wear something like that in a formal party?__ She asked herself, as she made way to her father and mother.

 

“Marvelous as always, sister.” Whitley greeted.

 

“Indeed.” said Winter. “you never fail to deliver”

 

“As expected of a Schnee.” her father Jacques added. As her mother give her a gentle smile showing she was proud and happy of the performance.

 

“Thank you” Weiss replied. She looked around and everyone seemed to be praising her. The night continued like that. Weiss accompanying her father and mother, speaking to a few heirs, though she was pretty sure they were flirting with her.

 

“It’s a shame… ” one of her father’s acquaintances started. “… that Verde didn’t appear tonight.”

 

“Yes, ” Jacques replied. “I wanted to talk to them if they were here.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure… ” the hotel owner interrupted, drinking her glass of wine. She has dark skin, short navy blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white dress with gold linings, matched with a silver wristwatch. And if Weiss was correct her name was Ciel Soleil. Both Jacques and his acquaintance looked at her.

 

“What do you mean?” Jacques asked.

 

“I mean I just saw one of their board members walking around the place.” she answered. “And is apparently the one that hates being ignored.” Jacques flinched and started to look around the room. Trying to find this board member, once found he would talk to him, convince him to allow the Schnee Group to present a proposal to them. No, luck. Was she lying? No, this hotel is associated to Verde and it’s the best one to have a chance to talk to one of their inner circles. And the Ciel seems to have recognized one of them.

 

“Where is he?”

 

The Ciel smiles and places her index finger right in front of her mouth. “I’m not allowed to tell you that. Its best if you recognize him yourself, it has a higher chance in getting a deal with them.” She said before leaving them to their treasure hunt. Weiss seemed to have admired this woman, having to successfully startle and frustrate her father.

 

 When she finally had the chance to step away from her family and take a breather. She made her way to one of the paintings displayed for sale, after all it was still a charity event. The money was to be given to an educational institute to help improve their equipment and facilities.

 

“So…” Weiss flinches a bit and looks at the owner of the voice. It was Rouvin, looking at the painting and holding two glasses of champagne, he hands one to Weiss. “getting bored yet?” Weiss takes the glass from him, raises an eyebrow looking at him. Rouvin looks back at her. “I know I know, I’m under dress. I just cant stand suits okay.” giving Weiss a cheeky smile. Weiss continued to look at him confused, mostly because no guy has approached her like this. She was quiet. “ah..mm.. können’t sprechen englisch?(Can’t speak english?)” Weiss was taken a back, hearing her local language from someone who looks nothing like a businessman or anyone important.

 

 _ _He knows german?__ she thought to herself. She then decided to test him. “nein, ich kann(No, I can)” he smiles. His smile seems bright for her, like a puppy.

 

“Oh cool I thought I had to speak German when talking to you” he said.

 

“Ich bin kein idiot. Hätte ich weißt du, ich bin fließend englisch (I am no idiot. I would have you know I am fluent in english)” she continued to speak in German.

 

“And you’re going to continue to speak in German to me.” Rouvin said Weiss gave him a gentle smile. “einfach toll(just great).” Rouvin then looked at Weiss and returned a smile. __Maybe this wont be too bad, I get to know her without anyone else understanding our conversation.__ He thought. “Ihr name?”

 

“Weiss Schnee.” she introduce herself. “und du bist?(and you are?)” she raised her hand gently in front of him. He then gently held her hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“Rou-” he was interrupted when someone grabbed his hoodie, yanking him backwards, then throwing his hood full of what seems to be cake, right over his head covering his hair in icing. Weiss stood there shock at what she just witnessed. The guy she was starting to a conversation with just got smacked with cake on his head.

 

“And that’s how you get rid of a riffraff, gold digger.” a young man with a muscular build said, laughing.

 

“scheiße!(shit!)” Rouvin cursed. A waiter approaches them and hands Rouvin a towel to wipe himself. Rouvin takes the towel before raising his hood off his head. His black hair was covered in icing. There was also icing on his nose, and on his eyelashes. Just when he was about to wipe himself clean, a cold sticky liquid pours over his head. Weiss covered her mouth in surprise, while the waiter turned pale. The man had grabbed one of the glasses on the tray and poured it over Rouvin’s head.

 

“Mr. Winchester!!” Weiss called out angry. “I advice you stop.” she was looking at him angrily, before turning to Rouvin with concern. Why was she worried about him? She barely even know this man. She didn’t know which company he was associated with, or what his position is. For all she know he could have just sneaked into the party. Rouvin was wiping himself before turning to the man who was rude to him. Taking a deep breathe before speaking.

 

“Mr. Cardin Winchester.” he started Cardin looked at him. “Heir to Winchester Industries, currently in training under your father’s guidance. Athletic, and physically strong. Intelligent I don’t think so.”

 

“Well now smartass.” Cracking his knuckles in front of Rouvin. “You’re going to regret calling me stupid.”

 

“No.” Rouvin didn’t flinch. He was staring at Cardin’s eyes. “You’re going to regret judging a book by its cover. For all you know, the cover has a clown and roses, but the book is about clowns murdering you with roses.” he then stepped back from Cardin, hands the towel back to the waiter. “It was nice to meet you Ms. Schnee.” he then walks towards the door. And seconds later he was out of sight.

 

Weiss then looked at Cardin who then chased Rouvin out of the room. She then stumped her foot on the floor out of frustration. She found someone who didn’t treat her like a princess, but as a person. And he wasn’t even flirting. Whitley then step forward and tapped her shoulder. He apparently witness what happened.

 

“Are you alright sister?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Weiss answered. She calmed herself down and looked at Whitley. “How much of it did you witness?”

 

“Right when Mr. Winchester shove the cake on his hood.” Whitley then chuckled a little. “It was quite hilarious, talking to riffraff and asking him to leave is one thing, but embarrassing him in front of everyone”

 

“It’s not funny.” Weiss said. She tone was firm. “He spoke in German you know.” Whitley’s expression changed upon hearing it. “He was fluent. It shows he was well educated, and was probably from a company.”

“How can you be sure about that.” Whitley asked. “You guys barely exchanged words.”

 

“His actions.” Weiss answered.

 

Whitley looked confused, and couldn’t believe his sister. He then sighed and glanced at the floor. There he noticed something. A small rectangular object, it was tainted green and had a gear, a pen and sword forming a ‘V’ and a feathered wing behind the gear. At first he thought it was trash, but when it registered to him what that logo is he quickly picked it up and turned it around. “You have been visited.” he read. He then turned pale upon realizing something. The man their father wanted to speak to had just left and they don’t know when or why he left.

 

“Whitley?” Weiss called. “Something wrong?”

 

“I think the man father wanted to talk to had just left.” he said as he showed that card to Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schnee's got NOPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Read this Note**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Jacques Schnee** \- The father of Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee, and Whitley Schnee and the husband of Gwyn Schnee. He is the current CEO of the Schnee Group and is currently wanting to form a partnership with Verde. Decided to bring the Schnee name.
> 
>  **Winter Schnee** \- The eldest daughter and eldest of Jacques Schnee and Gwyn Schnee, the elder sister of Weiss and Whitley. Is a specialist in the German military.
> 
>  **Whitley Schnee** \- The only son and youngest of Jacques Schnee and Gwyn Schnee, the younger brother of Winter and Weiss. Is a heir to a branch of the Schnee Group.
> 
>  **Pyrrha Nikos** \- Supervisor of the Olympics association, CEO of Arkos Athletic Enterprises. Engage with Jaune Arc and is part of the board of directors of Verde.
> 
>  **Lie Ren** \- CEO of Lotus Winery and is part of the board of directors of Verde. Engage with Nora Valkyrie.
> 
>  **Cinder Fall** \- Heiress to Salem Enterprises. Garret’s possessive Ex-girlfriend/stalker.
> 
>  **Emerald Sustrai** \- Salem Enterprises negotiator, sees Cinder as a mother figure. Hates Garret for breaking up with Cinder.
> 
>  **Gris Oriole(OC)** \- current Chairman of Verde Institute. Roughly around his late 40s. Friends with Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. Offered Garret a job right after he graduated.
> 
>  **Kore Eclectus(OC)** \- current Senior Executive and acting CEO of Verde Institute.

It was late June, when Jacques Schnee received an email stating that all the members of the board of directors of Verde was available for business proposals. That was what he had been waiting for. After the new years charity party, he had been waiting for this chance. Having heard from his son that the representative had left before the party ended. This was his second chance to make a good impression to them. It was good timing too. He was just settling a deal with a company when he received the news. He then instructed his daughter, Weiss Schnee, to stay at a neighborhood where Lie Ren was living and befriend him.

 

It was 2 days after that and Weiss Schnee had just moved in to the building. She was wearing a light blue sundress matched with sandals. Most of her belongings were already placed in her condo. All she had with her was six suit cases composed of her clothes. As one of the bellboys assist her with her luggage, a huge crush was heard coming from behind her. She turns only seeing a young man wearing a red unbuttoned shirt, under it was a black t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of black worn out converse shoes. He was rubbing the back of his head, his hair was black with bright red streaks on its tips. He had his left eye closed but Weiss could see he had silver eyes.

 

“Ow..” he said.

 

Weiss stumped her foot on the ground. “Watch where your going you dunce!” she yelled.

 

“ahh..” the young man looked at her. “S-sorry. I was in a hurry.” he stood from where he was and gave Weiss a friendly smile.

 

“Sorry is not enough. Do you have any idea what are in these?!” she pointed at her suitcases most were on the ground and shattered.

 

“mmm…Clothes?” he shrugged at her not noticing the white lingerie stuck hanging on his left thumb. Weiss blushed red seeing it. She took a deep breathe grabs it out of his hand. “Ahh how’d t-” a loud slap was heard. Weiss’ hand leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

 

Weiss then threw the clothing in one of the cases and closes it then walks into the building with the bellboy right behind her biting his lip holding his laughter. “The nerve! Hmph!”

 

“I’m Rouvin by the way!!” Rouvin called out. “And Sorry!” Rouvin rubbed his cheek and continued walking “well that hurt.” he muttered to himself.

While Weiss was mad, no furious. Never in her life had she been embarrassed like that. She never even thought of a guy seeing her underwear in public. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down. She then made her way to her kitchen to get herself some tea. Her room was big. It had a total of four rooms, a living room, kitchen combine with the dining area, a bathroom and her room. It was mostly white with some knight statues here and there. The living room had a flat screen T.V hanging from the wall, a couch facing a coffee table and T.V., a bookshelf, two chairs matching the couch and other necessities for a living room. The kitchen had a stove-oven, a microwave, coffee maker, freezer and fridge. The cup boards were roughly above the microwave and coffee maker. There was also a dining table and chairs.

 

Weiss then sat on one of the chairs in her dining area and sip her tea. It was peaceful. She already started to forget what happened earlier. She leans back on the chair. She had no time to relax, she has meet her father and brother tomorrow at 9 am at Verde for the presentation. Though the actual presentation was on 10 am her father had wanted to talk to the chairman first before anything. Try and get things going well between him and the chairman. Weiss sighs and looks at the time. 9:45pm it was starting to get late. She stood from her chair, places her cup on the sink and washes it. She then heads to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.

 

Weiss woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 7:15am, she had set it early. She got up from her bed and stretched. Fixing up she bed her made her way to the bathroom. Morning routines, take a shower, get changed, make breakfast, and brush her teeth. Once finished she made a final inspection of her outfit. She wore a casual business dress, in white of course. Her high heels that adds a bit to her height, light make-up and her hair in her signature off center ponytail. Once satisfied, she made her way out of her condo and to the parking lot. The driver was already waiting, he then opens the car door and Weiss steps in. She instructed him to head for Verde before traffic gets worst. At this time it was already 8:47am.

 

Once the car stopped, and the driver opened the door, Weiss was in front of a tall building and right above the double doors was the famous emblem of the company. A gear with a pen and sword forming a ‘V’ with a feathered wing behind it. Weiss straightened her back and walks towards the door. The guard opens it for her without question and soon she finds herself inside the building. She makes her way to the front desk.

 

“Excuse me.” Weiss said. The woman looks at her and smiles.

 

“Yes miss, how may I help you?”

 

“Yes, as a matter in fact is my father, Mr. Schnee here?”

 

“Ahh, Mr. Jacques Schnee and Mr. Whitley Schnee arrived a couple of minutes ago. They are currently in the Chairman’s office.” the woman replied. “If you would like Ms. Schnee, I can call and let them know you’re here.” she then reaches for the phone when she was stopped by a voice.

 

“No need Tiffany.” Weiss looked at the direction of the voice. He was a tall man with blackish green hair, he had a pale complexion and his eyes were green. He was wearing a black business suit with a green button up shirt, and a striped gray neck tie. “I’ll escort her to the chairman’s office.” he then turned to Weiss. “Ms. Schnee if you could come this way.” he gestures his hand towards the elevator.

 

Weiss nods. “Lead the way.” the man walks and Weiss follows. They then entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor.

 

“By the way, my name is Kore Eclectus. I’m the current Senior Executive here.” he introduced himself.

 

“Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Group.”

 

“I see, its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee.” there was an awkward silent after that. The elevator ride felt so long. “I wish you luck.” Kore broke the silence. Weiss looked at him, confused. “ I hear your company’s partnered with Winchester Industries.”

 

“Yes, we were.” Weiss said. If Weiss could recall, the Winchester’s presentation with Verde didn’t go so well. No, they weren’t even given a chance to present she heard. “If I may ask, what happened to their presentation?” she asked as innocent as she could.

 

Kore looks at her. “Well we can say it involved cake, wine and our heiress” he chuckled at the memory. “and it didn’t end well. The whole board found out, and as one of the requirements of partnership, the heir/heiress must have equality in terms of social statuses of people. Its a good training method for a better company. It allows us to understand our customers situations whether rich or poor.” the elevator stopped and the door opened for them. “This way.” they both stepped out of the lift.

 

They floor only had three rooms. The first door they encountered had the sign CEO on it and his secretary was on her table right outside the room. She greet them both and continued to work. The next room had a sign saying BOARD ROOM. __I guess this is where we will present today.__ Weiss thought to herself. The last room had CHAIRMAN on it. Kore then gently knocked on the room.

 

“Yes. Come in.” an old husky voice called out. Kore then opened the door.

 

“My apologizes for disturbing you sir.” he said.

 

A man who was just talking to Weiss’ father stands and looks at them. “Mr. Eclectus.” he started. “Don’t apologize. You rarely come here, surely you have a reason.” he said. He was kinder than what Weiss thought. He is the head of a multibillion company and he isn’t even strict.

 

“Ms. Schnee is here. And I wanted to apologize for making her late today.” he said. Weiss looks at him, and she realizes that he was helping her out. Her father would be mad at her if she didn’t arrived on time and that’s what had happened, but if there was a good reason to it he’d let it pass. Kore glances at Weiss and signals her to play along. “I met her on her way here and asked if she’d like to have coffee with me.”

 

Jacques stood and was about to open his mouth when Gris interrupted him. “I see. Thank you Kore. You may now continue your work.”

 

“Of course sir.” Kore bowed and heads out of the door.

 

“Mr. Schnee I apologize for that. Kore Eclectus is our senior executive and acting CEO right now.” Jacques expression changed upon hearing this. Gris then turns to Weiss. “I’m Gris Oriole, Chairman of Verde.”

 

“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss introduce herself and curtsy “a pleasure to meet you sir.”

 

The conversation continued. Jacques, trying to impress Gris with the company’s awards and achievements. While Whitley entertains Olivia Oriole, Gris Oriole’s daughter and possibly the heiress to Verde. Time was 9:27 am. Weiss sat there answering questions directed to her or when asked about her opinion. By the time 9:50 am Gris had made a suggestion to move to the board room and wait for the others. Olivia on the other hand had to leave to attend some school matters.

 

In the board room most of the board of directors had arrived. One particular red head Weiss recognized. Pyrrha Nikos, CEO of Arkos Athletic Enterprises and Weiss’ close friend. They met way back high school and they have kept in touch since college. Weiss approaches her.

 

“Hi Pyrrha.” she greeted. The red head turns to her and smiles then gives her a hug.

 

“Weiss, fancy meeting you here.” she replied. She was wearing a business skirt and suit, in her color scheme. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail like always. Weiss then pulls back from the hug.

 

“Well, you can say its our turn now.” glances at Pyrrha’s hands and notices a ring on her left ring finger.

“I see. I will say this to all my friends who present Weiss. My work and personal life are two different things. So please do expect me to consider all the possibilities to happen to the company if we accept your proposal.”

 

“I know, but right now I’m actually more interested on the ring on your finger.” Weiss looks at Pyrrha who in reply giggled. “Were you planning on telling me about this?”

 

“Well, its not a wedding ring, not yet. I’m just engage okay.” she smile.

 

“Oh my gosh! Congratulations! When’s the wedding. Surely I’m invited right?” Weiss was excited for her friend. Pyrrha had always had a hard time finding some she likes. After all everyone around her treated her special while the truth was that she was just as normal as any other girl, and considering this guy must have seen her as that and cared for her, loved her. __Love__. Weiss thought. Of course it would be just as hard for her to find some that truly loves her.

 

“Yes, you are invited and we haven’t decided on a date yet. His busy with his job as well.”

 

“But you will tell me how, when and where you met him. This guy is just too lucky to have you.” Weiss said. Pyrrha giggles again before they were asked to settle down.

 

Jacques was getting everything ready, Whitley and Weiss were assisting him. By the time they were ready it was 9:58am. __Might as well start__ Jacques thought. He turns to the board having seen the table to be full and no one was absent. He was confident, this plan was going to pass without questions.

 

“Ladies a-” Jacques was interrupted by none other than Gris. His hand was in the air signaling Jacques to stop. Weiss and Whitley were watching them. Weiss then scanned the room. There, she saw it the chair right next to Gris’ right side was empty.

 

“Mr. Schnee,” Gris started. “I suggest we wait for a while. We’re missing one person.” his hand gestures to his right to show it was empty. The whole board nodded in unison.

 

“Alright.” Jacques said.

 

They waited for a bit and by the time it hit 10am the door opened reveling a man in a red button up shirt the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, black lax, his suit in his arms folded. He was panting his face covered in sweat as he walks into the room. His eyes were silver, and his hair combed back and black.

 

“Sorry I’m late” he said. “Traffic was horrible, then my car broke down I had to call a mechanic and I just ran five blocks to here. ” he then place his jacket on his chair as he fixes his sleeves down. Still panting, he pulls out a black neck tie and hangs it on his neck.

 

“In a suit today? That’s something new.” Gris stated. There were murmurs about it around the board.

 

“Yeah well I also had to do laundry.” he then turns to Pyrrha. “Pyrrha can you give me a hand?” he asked. Pyrrha then stands and walks towards him.

 

“When will you learn to tie your own neck tie.” she asked as she ties his tie.

 

“As long as you’re around, probably never.” he said cheekily as he smiles at her. Weiss watched them.

 

 _ _No way. Is Pyrrha engage with this guy? Oh my gosh, when I said the guy was lucky I didn’t think she would be lucky too. His hot.__ Weiss thought to herself.

 

“There. Now fix yourself.” Pyrrha said as she finishes and heads back to her sit. The man then button up his sleeves, fixes his collar and puts on his black suit.

 

“Thanks. I apologize for the inconvenience and delay…” he paused a bit then looks at the folder on his table “…Mr. Schnee. Please begin.” he then takes his sit and looks at Jacques.

 

Jacques nods and begins his presentation. It was 5 slides in when all the board members expressions were impress. Jacques smiles to himself as he noticed this and continues. Weiss was watching her father then she glances at the last man that entered the room. __I have got to ask Pyrrha if he has a brother.__ She thought. While staring at him she noticed something. All he was doing was reading through the folder. He was then clipping index cards on pages and the next thing Weiss notice was that he had a red pen and was writing on the pages now. 13 slides into the presentation, he closes the folder and pushes it slightly forward towards the other member right in front of him. He then leans back on his chair and turns to Weiss’ father.

 

A minute later Whitley tapped Weiss’ sleeve. She then turns to Whitley who gestures towards the board. Weiss looked and watched closely. __Are they passing something around?__  As she looked closer she confirmed she suspicion. The board members were passing a folder around. Reading and then writing something on it then passes it to the next person. Weiss then looks at her father. He hasn’t notice anything, his still explaining his plan to them.

 

By the time the presentation ended, the folder had been passed all around the members. The last one holding it was the chairman.

 

“Well now that was very interesting Mr. Schnee.” Gris stated.

 

“Thank you Mr. Oriole. If you have questions I would be honored to answer them.” Jacques said. Everyone was quiet, no one raised a hand. It was silent that if you dropped a needle you’d hear it. Gris broke the silence with a cough.

 

“I believe no one has questions.” he then looks at Jacques. Jacques expression was confident. His thinking the next word Gris would say is that they’d work with him. But to his dismay. Gris opened the folder and flips it directly to the last page, pulling out an index card. “The board has made there decision. Mr. Schnee.” Jacques held his head high. Whitley smiles with pride his thinking the same thing as his father. Gris flips the index card towards Jacques and there on the rectangular piece of paper in bold red ink the word ‘NOPE’ was written on it with signatures of the rest of the board. Jacques expression faded. “Unfortunately, your proposal has been noped.” He then places the card back in the folder. “Thank you Mr. Schnee.” He then raises from his sit and walks out of the door.

 

The rest of the board then takes their individual leave. Moments later the room was empty aside from Jacques, Whitley and Weiss. Jacques clutches his fist and smacks the table in front of him. He was furious. Whitley and Weiss takes a step back and watches their father. Jacques was ranting in German. By the time he finished he directly heads for the door. And right outside the board room, the man that came late was standing it looked like he was waiting for them.

 

“Mr. Schnee, I know your frustrated, but please do avoid speaking in such language.” he said.

 

Jacques pulls his suit down and looks at him. “Well, I am only a man.”

 

“I know. And I would like you to know this as well.” he steps forward and hands Jacques the folder. “Inside this is your presentation with written comments from all the board members. I have manage to convince them to give you a second chance…” Jacques looks at him in awe, “That is if and only if you do the corrections that you think are best in the comments in this folder.” Jacques takes the folder. “Please make your decision wisely.” he said as he heads to the elevator.

 

Jacques stares at the folder. Something tells Weiss this was not the last time she’s see that silver eyed man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss meets the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MORE NOTES READ IT**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Jaune Arc** \- one of Garret’s close friends and is engage with Pyrrha Nikos. A normal guy news photographer.
> 
>  **Nora Valkyrie** \- Physical Health Trainer, former/finish her service in the Army. Close friends with Xander Xiao Long, engaged with Lie Ren.
> 
>  **Coco Adel** \- CEO of CFVY Fashion Studios and is part of the board of directors of Verde.
> 
>  **Fox Alistair** \- Teacher and co-founder of a Muay Thai school.
> 
>  **Velvet Scarletina** \- Fashion photographer for CFVY.
> 
>  **Yatshuhashi Daichi** \- Owner of a Kendo Dojo.
> 
>  **Sun Wukong** \- Sergeant of police in New York. Dorky and reasonable.
> 
>  **Scarlet David** \- owns a pirate pizza house. David Pizzeria
> 
>  **Sage Ayana** \- Well known bodyguard usually hired by important politicians or celebrities. Was once hired by Gris Oriole to protect his daughter.
> 
>  **Neptune Vasilias** \- owner of a 5 star Italian restaurant that is associated with Verde.

Its been a month since Rouvin had came back. And just three weeks ago was the meeting with the Schnee’s. Rouvin had been traveling around the world for 6 months, he was used to the feeling of sleeping when he wanted, eating when he wanted to and meeting other people, because of this the socially awkward boy he was back in high school disappeared. Traveling can be such an influence in life and tiring. Right now though he just wants to get on a plane now and leave. He was stuck in his office facing mountains of paperwork he abandoned during his misadventures. Kore, had been keeping an eye on him to make sure he works.

 

Five cups of sugary coffee later, it was done. It had took him two weeks to finally finish everything his abandon in the past 6 months and now his done. Rouvin then stretched his back, his arm was sore and all he wanted now was to head home and lie down on his bed and sleep. As he stood from his table, Kore was filing the paper works.

 

“Well that wasn’t so bad.” Kore said.

 

“Tell that to my sleeping leg and sore arm.” Rouvin replied. Kore just chuckled. “Anyways, I’m going home to rest.”

 

“Alright thanks for your hard work today.” Kore answered. Rouvin then heads for the door, when Xiang opens it right on his face. Rouvin falls on the ground covering his nose. Thankfully it wasn’t broken.

 

“Rouvin!” Xiang shouted.

 

“Don’t shout I’m right here.” Rouvin replies as he stands.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Xiang lends hims a hand. “What happened to your nose?”

 

“Tell that to the door you just hit me with!”

 

“Oh come on, the door just thought you’re a _ _door__ able.” Rouvin rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, since you’re done with work.” Xiang glances at Kore who was cleaning the room. “I figured we’d stop by at GreenIce.”

 

“Argh…mmm…fine” Rouvin said, knowing his cousin, if he declined he’d just get carried there.

 

“Great! You coming Kore?” he asked the green man cleaning.

 

“Nah. My brother dragged there for two weeks straight. I’d like to lay low on the alcohol before I kill my liver.” Kore said.

 

“Alright cya then.” Xiang then grabs Rouvin and drags him out of the building.

 

On the other hand, Weiss Schnee was stressed. Right after the meeting at Verde her father had read the folder and acted immediately on the things that has a minor effect on the company. Sadly most of the things noted there can cause the Schnee Group over half of its current amount. It can ran them bankrupt if they don’t do this carefully. Weiss had been asked to find the most effective way to do the corrections on this branch of the company. She was stressed, she can’t seem to find a way to not lose over 40 million dollars on this project. Its driving her mad.

 

Just then a knock on her door was heard. She stood from her desk and heads to it opening it. It was Pyrrha.

 

“Hello there.” she greeted. Right behind her was Lie Ren and his fiancee Nora Valkyrie. Weiss had befriended Ren a couple of days ago, his the CEO of Lotus Winery. Ren had long black hair with a streak of magenta on his left bangs eyes match the color of the streak. He usually wears Chinese style clothing in green as what Weiss had observed. His fiancee was introduced to Weiss just two days ago. Nora’s a Physical Health Trainer and had service the country for 8 years. She’s very hyperactive, the complete opposite of her fiance. She has ginger hair, greenish blue eyes and is nearly always seen in pink and training clothes, but today she was wearing a white shirt with a hammer with lighting printed on it and a pink skirt and boots.

 

“Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. What brought you here?” Weiss asked.

 

“Well, we were heading to GreenIce tonight and then we thought hey why not invite Weiss so that she can meet the whole gang. GreenIce is a nightclub where we all hang out. A lot of people there are pretty and cool, there’s Blake the chief of police though she rarely comes now due to her work and then there’s Xiang, his fun, we used to work together his a very close friend of mine, but not as close as Ren here. Oh and then there’s Pyrrha’s fiance, his been busy with work but today his got the free time and I think he’d be there, probably….” Nora continues to blabber about the people in the nightclub. “Oh and before I forget, most of the people there are connected to Verde.”

 

“Nora” Ren called.

 

“YEEESSSS?”

 

“I think she gets it.” Weiss stood there surprised. All she heard was that the place was a hang out for Verde people and it’d be hard to get in there without a backer.

 

“Let me get my purse.” Weiss said as she heads back in grabbing her purse then headed out with the three.

 

When they got to their destination, there was a huge ice cube with the words ‘GreenIce’ on it glowing green. Of course why else would the place be called that. When they approached the door a guard stood there and looked at them then smiled but stared at Weiss for a bit. She was new and he wasn’t sure if he should let her in.

 

“Don’t worry” Pyrrha tapped the guard’s shoulder. “She’s a friend of ours” Ren and Nora gave him a nod and smile. The guard relaxed and let them be. Weiss was in.

 

Inside was dim, lights moving and blinking around the place and music deafening their ears. In the center was a dance floor. Then further in was the bar with some tables and chairs.

 

“Ohh over there I see Blake!” Nora shouted over the music of the place pointing at a group table with one person in it.

 

The woman sitting there had black hair, eyes were amber gold, she was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black lax and boots. She was reading a book and there was a glass of what seems to be ram and coke right in front of her. Nora energetic as ever approached her first. She greet her and the woman whose name was Blake smile at her and looks at the three coming near her.

 

“Hey Blake how’s it going.” Pyrrha greeted.

 

“Pretty good.” Blake replied she then looks at Weiss. “And who’s your friend?”

 

“Weiss Schnee” Weiss introduced herself.

 

“Blake Belladona” they shook hands. “You’re the heiress to the Schnee Group correct?” Weiss smiles and nods. She enjoyed it when people recognized her. “Well a pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee, and seeing that your here means that you need help correct?”

 

Weiss looked at her confused. “What do you mean? Sure the proposal was declined, but why would I need help?” she places her hand on her hip looking at Blake.

 

“Well most people who get decline usually would come here to talk to some of Verde’s clients and employees.”

 

“They investigate and find information.” Ren said.

 

“Sadly right now I just want to forget about work. I’m tired.” Weiss replied as she sits across from Blake.

 

“Sure.” Blake the continues to read her book. When a man approaches them. He was wearing an orange and red hoodie with a black shirt underneath. His hair was black and eyes brown. He also had a hachimaki tied around his head.

 

“Hey guys. I see you brought a friend.” he greeted looking at Weiss.

 

“Hey Gorri!” Nora greeted. “Mind getting us our usual” Ren and Pyrrha nodded.

 

“Seriously, you guys are always like this?” he shakes his head. “What about you?” He looks at Weiss. “What can I get you?”

 

“Do you have mint julep?” Weiss asked. Gorri nodded. “I’ll have that.”

“A set of usual and a mint. Coming right up.” he then walks over to the bar.

 

While waiting for their orders, Weiss was able to get to know Blake more. She found out that Blake’s father is an admiral stationed in London and is associated with Verde, her mom is with him, which explains how she knows about the presentation and how she got in the club. She is also the current chief of police and is working hard to stop the notorious mafia the White Fang, and she’s dating Xiang Xiao Long, the friend Nora talked about. Soon more people came in there was Coco Adel, one of the board of directors of Verde and the CEO of CFVY Fashion studios. Weiss loves their fashion trends, she’d never dream to actually talk to a person she idolized. There was also Velvet Scarletina one of Coco’s photographers, Fox Alistair a Muay Thai Instructor, Yatshuhashi Daichi a Kendo Instructor, Sun Wukong a Sergeant under Blake, Scarlet David a Pizzeria owner, Weiss would lie if she said she wasn’t a regular at his restaurant, Sage Ayana a well recognized body guard and Neptune Vasilias owner of a 5 star Italian restaurant his not Italian.

 

Weiss was amaze at this group, no one would actually imagine that all these unique individuals would meet up right here and were all close friends. Weiss looked at the group everyone was close with each other this made Weiss feel a little out of place.

 

“Hey.” a voice called to her. Weiss looked up and saw it was Neptune. “Don’t feel so left out. No one actually cares about social statuses here or even how close each of us are. You’re still new, I’m sure you’d open up with everyone soon.” he smiled at her. Weiss looked at him relaxed a bit.

 

The blue hair, was right as soon as she started to interact with everyone it felt natural. As their drinks arrived she noticed there was one empty seat, but Gorri, the bar manager still placed two more chairs. Aren’t they just waiting for Blake’s boyfriend and Pyrrha’s fiance, so who else. Just when Weiss was about to ask the doors swing opened loud that the DJ had to actually stop the music. It was quiet everyone turned towards the door. Blake had her hand on her face and was shaking her head side to side.

 

Weiss turned to the door and there she saw it. A tall man with short blond hair, lilac eyes, and muscular build, he was wearing a brown leather jacket and a yellow shirt with a pair of black ripped jeans and boots. He hand his shrugged in the air with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Guess who’s back!” he greeted.

 

“Xiang!” Gorri called. “Please don’t break the door. I’d have to fix that.”

 

“Well I need a grand entrance.”

 

“You?” another blond came out from behind Xiang. He also had short blond hair, and had blue eyes. He was slightly puny and was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. “I thought it was for him.” he pointed at a silhouetted man slightly behind them.

 

“Oh right.” Xiang then grabs the man and pulls him to the light.

 

He had black hair with red steaks on its tips, silver eyes and was slightly a smaller build than the blond holding him. He was wearing a red and black checkered unbuttoned shirt and a black v neck, a pair of dark blue jeans and converse shoes. His head was locked between Xiang’ arms.

 

“Xiang…can’t breathe..” he called out. When Xiang lets him go, he stands straight and everyone in the club just lost it. They shouted in joy for some reason and everyone was hyperactive, even more than Nora. The music continues this time more people in partying. The three men approached the biggest group in the club.

 

The man in leather, wraps his arms around Blake from behind and kisses her cheek. “Hey there, Kitty cat. Missed me?” he asked. Blake smiled and clasps his cheek with one hand and turns around to peck his lips.

 

“Not really, my sunny dragon.” Blake answered with a grin.

 

The other blond approaches Weiss. “Hey there Snow Angel. I’m Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.” Weiss arched an eyebrow before everyone coughs.

 

“You have the balls Jaune.” the man in red called. “Flirting with another girl right in front of your fiancee.” Jaune turns and finds Pyrrha holding her laugh. She wasn’t mad, nor furious. She knew this would happen like in the past when she introduced him to the gang.

 

“Oh come on can’t I try?” Jaune said as he sits beside Pyrrha who in return hugged him.

 

“Ohh, don’t be sad Jaune. I love you remember.” she said to him.

 

“Yah. I love you too.” He replied as he turns the hug and smiles at her.

 

“Okay, before anyone else starts making out here. Get me a---” the silver eyed man stopped as he turns and sees Weiss. Weiss looks at him and narrows her eyes and gasps.

 

“You’re that/the Pervert/White lingerie girl.” Both Rouvin and Weiss said at unison. Weiss blushed on what he said and slapped him yet again right across his face. Everyone was silent and were biting their lips to hold their laughter. Xiang, holding his phone up and actually caught a shot of the slap right on time.

 

“Ow!” Rouvin yelled. “What was that for?” he look at Weiss.

 

“Pervert!” she replied.

 

“Wait you guys know each other?” Nora asked.

 

“Yes, this deviant, bumped into me while I was moving a couple of weeks ago.” Weiss answered.

 

“Wow, Rouvin Rose, you just met her for what 3 minutes and already saw her in her underwear. Nice job.” Xiang commented as he held a thumbs up at Rouvin.

“It wasn’t on her.” Rouvin said in a very natural way. Everyone look at him then at Weiss who in reply stepped on Rouvin’s foot with her heels. “OW!” he shouted, jumping and stumbling down. “What was that for?”

 

“That’s for embarrassing me and causing a misunderstanding!” Weiss then turns her heel and takes her seat. “Like I’d be caught dead with you”

 

“Well sorry princess.” Rouvin slowly stands avoiding placing weight on his poor foot. “And FYI Princess, that wasn’t the first time we met.” Weiss looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“Können’t glauben, dass du’d vergessen. (Can’t believe you’d forget)” Rouvin said as he takes his seat across from Weiss. Weiss’ eyes widen hearing him.

 

“You’re the guy from the charity party.” Rouvin nodded with a smirk on his face. “The guy who sneaked in, got smacked with cake and got poured wine on.” Weiss said in a serious tone.

 

“Well, at least I left an impression on you. I’m Rouvin Rose.” he held his hand in front of Weiss. “Mind if we continue where we left off?” he smiled. Weiss crossed her arms in front of her. “Okay…I’ll take that as a no.” he then withdrew his hand back.

 

“Did you really thought we could lift off where we left?”

 

“It was worth a shot.” Gorri then comes by and hands everyone their drinks. Rouvin looked at his drink and turned to Gorri in horror. “Ahh…Gorri, this ain’t my drink.” he said praying Gorri had made a mistake.

 

“Ahh, no after hearing what happened between you guys. I think you deserve it.” the black haired manager grinned at him.

 

Rouvin then turned to the rest of the group, hoping to get help. “Please no…” everyone nodded in unison.

 

“You have to admit. It was your fault this time.” Pyrrha said, defending Weiss.

 

“You should have never mentioned the underwear part.” Blake added.

 

“Argh..”Rouvin looked at his drink. It was The Lime and Punishment. It had Gatorade, half a cup of lime juice and a shot of Everclear, as what to Rouvin has known as the strongest alcohol his encountered. “What if I apologized?” he asked looking at Weiss. He really didn’t want to drink this. It was strong and can cause heartburn and a killer hangover. His eyes pleading to the heiress who was the only one who can save him right now.

 

“Drink. IT.” Weiss said in a very stern tone.

 

“What if I pay for your drink tonight?”

 

“She’s very capable of paying for herself you know.” Nora said as she sip her Gin and Tonic.

 

“Come on Rouvin, Man up!” Xiang added drinking his strawberry sunrise.

 

Rouvin then turns to Weiss again. Weiss glaring at him and waiting for him to take his punishment. He then sighs and takes a deep breath. Grabs the glass and drinks it down in one go. Placing his glass on the table, his face already flashed red, his breathing speeds a little.

 

“Now that wasn’t so bad.” Jaune said. Everyone looking at Rouvin, making sure he was okay. They all know what happened the last time he had drunk that. It wasn’t pretty. Rouvin places his hand between his eyes slightly leans on the table.

 

“I only planned on getting buzzed tonight.” he shots a glance at Weiss who was taking a sip of his mint julep. She was enjoying a conversation with the other girls. __At least she’s enjoying herself.__ Rouvin thought to himself.

 

A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his arm and pulls him up. He looks at who it was, it was Xiang with the other guys.

 

“Come on Rubes.” he said with a smirk. “Let’s leave the girls and have a guys night out!” he then pulled Rouvin off his seat and drags him to the bar with the other guys. “Oh yah, Nep you can stay with the girls.” he said with his signature grin. The girls all looked at them and let them be.

 

“Hey!” Neptune called. “That’s not funny!” he then followed them.

 

“Boys, they never grow.” Blake said looking at the rest of the girls.

 

“Do you think Jaune will survive the night?” Velvet said looking at Pyrrha.

 

“His…a big boy.” Pyrrha said with a hint of hesitation.

 

“Yeah you might want to get some supplies for his hangover tomorrow.” Coco suggested.

 

“Anyways…” Nora started and turned to Weiss, who was taking another sip of her drink. “Time to integrate our new member.” Coco slight adjusts her sunglasses and looked at Weiss while Blake places a bookmark on her book and glances at them.

 

“Wait.” Weiss looked at them. “Oh..no..no..no..”

 

“Yah prepare for interrogation Weiss” Velvet said cheerfully. Weiss turned to Pyrrha in hopes of help, but she just smiled and muttered ‘I’m sorry’.

 

“Okay lets get to business.” Nora leans forward to Weiss. “Let’s get this straight then. Weiss Schnee are you seeing anyone right now?” Blake and the rest slightly leans forward all interested in the topic.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m not seeing anyone right now.” Weiss answered honestly. “I’ve been too busy with work lately.” Nora then turns to Velvet signaling its her turn to ask.

 

“Okay, when was the last time you dated someone?” Velvet innocently asked. Weiss thought for a minute. She then looks at the group.

 

“I think it was back in high school. I’m not sure.” Nora’s mouth opened a bit in shock. Someone as beautiful as Weiss hasn’t dated in that long. Pyrrha closed Nora’s mouth. Velvet nodded and looked at Coco. __Guess it’s her turn__ Weiss thought.

 

“Insights on the LGBT community, and are you straight or not?” Coco questioned.

 

“I am most certainly straight. As for the LGBT community, I’m okay with them. I have actually met some people in it.” Coco smiles and leans towards Velvet pecking her lips. Weiss’ eyes widen a bit. She didn’t expect that, a famous fashion designer was like that. She then calms herself down and smiles at the cute couple. Velvet was blushing like a tomato.

 

“Alright, Blake your turn. No business or job questions remember. We’re here to get to know each other.” Coco said to the black haired beauty.

 

“I know.” Blake looked at Coco then to Weiss. “Anyone, you’re interested in?” Now it was Weiss’ turn to blush. Weiss, drinks the rest of her mint julep and takes a deep breath.

 

“Looks like someone hit a nail on the head.” Nora commented, as she finishes her drink. Blake smiled and leans back on her chair.

 

“Well, I haven’t really talked to them much, but he caught my attention.” the white haired beauty confessed. She then looks at Pyrrha, who was about to ask the next question.

“I’m guessing we’re all curious on who this person is so, could you describe them to us or do you already know their name.” Pyrrha asked. Weiss looked betrayed at her friend. She never would have thought she’d be the one asking that.

 

“I know their name.” Weiss said.

 

Nora, leans forward to her. “Tell us” she demanded.

 

Weiss was hesitant. She wasn’t sure if she should tell them, but then again they could help her. After all they know the guy too. She looks down to her feet and mutters his name. “its…..its..Nep…tune” the girls were silent. They all were taking it in until Nora bursts into laughter. Blake then chuckled a bit and Coco was burying her face on Velvet’s shoulder, trying to hide her laughter, Velvet was biting her lower lip and Pyrrha covering her mouth. “What? What’s so funny?” Weiss looked confused was switching between the others.

 

“N-neptune’s..ahh..haha” Nora tried to talk. Pyrrha leans forward to Weiss.

 

“Neptune’s gay.” she whispered. Weiss looked at the group again confused. His gay?

 

“His been eyeing Sun for a mouth a now.” Blake added as she calms herself.

 

“Yap, though his still in the closet so don’t mention it to anyone outside the group.” Coco commented.

 

“Unbelievable.” Weiss said. Of course this would happen to her. Every guy she’d show interest in would either be paid to talk to her, gay, dense or perverts.

 

The rest of the night goes by uneventful. The girls getting to know each other until Nora was completely drunk and Ren had to take her home. Then Jaune faints and Pyrrha had to take care of him. Blake then stops Xiang before he breaks the bar. He was drunk beyond drunk. Sun and Neptune called it quits and heads home. Scarlet and Sage went on to another party. Fox and Yatshushashi both had classes the next day so they went home ahead before anyone got drunk. Coco and Velvet went with them. Rouvin helped Blake get Xiang into a taxi before waving them goodbye. Now there were only two. Both of them buzzed and waiting.

 

“Want me to walk you home?” Rouvin offered to Weiss. “I mean its night time, and well you’re a girl…ahh I mean not saying your incapable of taking care of yourself, its just its dangerous and it’ll be safer if you had a guy with you.” he then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between them, long enough to make him think that Weiss had left him while he was blabbering.

 

“Let’s make things clear.” Weiss started. “If you try anything, I’m calling the police.” Rouvin looks at her and grins. She turns her heels and starts walking towards her place. Rouvin follows her having two steps behind her. “You better know how to fight.”

 

Rouvin smiles at her. “Don’t worry princess, tonight I’m your knight.” he winks at her. Weiss didn’t need to turn to know what he did. She rolled her eyes and speeds up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouvin walks Weiss home and he gets her number
> 
> Tsundere Weiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honesty have no idea what i just wrote and why is it so hard to express Weiss properly??
> 
> and I'm also trying to make Rouvin a little bit more mature since they are **adults** here right???
> 
> I'm not even sure if Weiss is a Tsundere here or not....

The taxi drove fairly slow for its drunk passenger. The tall blond was laying his head on the lap of the dark hair beauty. She was stroking his hair gently. He groaned at the soft tender hands that stroke his head.

 

“You know…” Xiang said.

 

“Mm?” Blake looks down at him. “What is it?” she asked while still stroking his head.

 

“I think both Rouvin and Weiss would look good together. Don’t you?” He glances up to Blake with one eye open and the other closed. Face still flashed red from being drunk, and his signature smirk on.

 

“By good, you mean complete polar opposites that might actually drive each other crazy and possibly be sent to an asylum, mostly Weiss on how I see it. Then yes. I think they’d look cute too.” she bends down and kisses his forehead.

 

“I’m taking that as Weiss is also single for a while now and that you want to play cupid with the rest of us right?” Blake nodded.

 

“I also think it’s about time Rouvin starts dating again. After what happened last time.” Blake leans on the chair and looks outside the window. They were nearing their place soon.

 

“Don’t worry.” Blake looks at Xiang once again. “I know everyone’s worried about him. After what happened, but I know Rouvin’s stronger than that and I’m sure his already bounced back to his feet.”

 

Blake smiles at him. They had rare moments in where Xiang doesn't joke around and just be serious like this. And Blake loved these moments together, it makes her fall even harder for the brute blond. The taxi then slowly stops in front of a residence building. Blake pays the driver and opens the door. She gets out first before helping Xiang out. They then both made their way into the building, then the elevator.

 

By the time, Blake opened the door, Xiang smirks and scopes her off her feet and carries her into their room. The rest of the night was hot and sweaty for the bumblebee pair.

 

Mean while, as the black and yellow couple were busy. Weiss was walking and in a slower pace now then before. Rouvin was right behind her. She was a little wobbly and unstable. Rouvin on the other hand can still walk straight. He didn’t drink that much after the Lime and Punishment he had. He just drank one shot of gin and that’s it. Weiss on the other hand had quite a few drinks.

 

Honesty, Rouvin could just call a cab and take her home, but it looks like the heiress just wants to walk and get fresh air. Now here they are, Weiss leading the way and Rouvin walking two steps behind her. It was quiet between them, Rouvin thinking of a conversation starter, but he always get shot down when he tries. The heiress determined to keep a silent walk. As they turn to a corner, he got a view of group of drunk men walking towards them.

 

Rouvin picks up his pace and walks towards Weiss’ left side. He then gently wraps his right arm around Weiss’ waist. Weiss flinches and glares at him. “Safety precaution” Rouvin whispered to her then glances at the group. Weiss followed where he was looking and now only noticed the group. As they walk pass them, they were eyeing her and saying some lewd things they could do with her, and on how they’d be better than the guy she was with.

 

Weiss was about to stop and yell at them but Rouvin stopped her. “Just ignore them for now. Their drunk, and are probably not thinking straight.” she sighs. He made a point, both parties had a drink, she was just happy that Rouvin was around right now. She would have been in trouble if she was alone, and her father would never approve of what might happen to her.

 

“Thanks.” Weiss said. Rouvin smiles at her. The rest of their walk, they finally got to hold a conversation with each other. Weiss got to know Rouvin more and the other way around. She got to know that his a mechanical engineer and he graduated in Beacon University two years earlier than normal. He also travels a lot on his free time, which explains on how he can speak a few foreign languages such as German. His able to know about Verde because of his father who is close friends with the chairman.

 

By the time they reached Weiss’ building, she didn’t even notice that Rouvin’s arm was still around her. He then pulls away from her, and at that moment Weiss felt a little colder. Rouvin’s warmth lingering on her shoulder.

 

“Guess I’ll see you around then, Weiss.” he said.

 

“Yes. And thank you for accompanying me tonight, Rouvin.” she replied. Rouvin gives her a cheeky smile.

 

“Good night.” he said not turning around, not yet.

 

“Good night.” Weiss then head for the door and walks in. Once she was in and he was sure she’d be safe tonight. Rouvin slowly back away from the building still looking at the glass door in which he can see the white head getting on to an elevator. Once the elevator door closes, Rouvin turns his heels and walks home for the night.

 

Rouvin isn’t sure on how he feels right now. His heart was beating like crazy. When he lifted his arm off her, he was disappointed. When he had to step away from her, he could still smell that vanilla aroma she gives off. He knew he had a crush on her back when he heard her sing, and confirmed it when they first exchanged words, but right now he has mixed emotions for her. He didn’t want to part from her, he just wanted to listen to her voice as she talked and more than anything, he wanted to know her more. Know that parts that no one else knows about, see her embarrassing side, childish side perhaps, but at the same time he was scared, nervous and was feeling cowardly. He didn’t know what to talk about around her, he didn’t really know how to impress her, but one thing’s for sure his fallen in love with Weiss Schnee tonight and his ready to let her in his life. It could be the alcohol for all he cares.

 

Weiss Schnee was standing in the elevator, a few minutes of silence and she bends her knees and curls up on the floor.She then started doing breathing exercises. Once she calm down she stands up, chest out, back straight. Her heart had taken a toll tonight. It was just a walk, so what got her so worked up. The alcohol? No there was something else. Rouvin Rose was different from other guys that Weiss had spoken to. He spoke with her so casually, no formality or any hidden agenda. He was genuinely trying to get to know her better. He didn’t judge her when she stepped in his foot, though he did called her on her least favorite nickname. The elevator stops and it took a minute before Weiss noticed she had arrived on her floor. She then steps out and makes her way to her condo. Once inside, Weiss locked the door and made way to her bedroom. She was still conflicted of her feelings tonight and she was determine to find out why.

 

A week, yes its been a week since Weiss last saw Rouvin and that night she was drunk. She barely remembered how everything started. Yes, she had a few drinks that night, the people who invited her out to drink ditched her, and then she preferred to walk home drunk. She was lucky a guy she barely knew decided to accompany her that night and even more lucky that nothing happened between them other than talking about each other. But right now Weiss had hoped he’d at least try to contact her and check if she was alright after that. And for some reason she’s upset with it. She was expecting him to at least send a text or a call, but none came.

 

Weiss sighed and stared at her computer. She had been typing a report and proposal to her father in regards to the assignment he had given her. She had thought of changing the resources used on their products and hopefully get an approval from Verde about it, but alas their so called ‘CEO’ had left for a business trip to who knows where, and they have no idea when he’d be back. She’d asked Pyrrha and Ren for some insights on it and they seemed to approve of it. Only problem now is how she’d deliver it to her father. Better yet how would she explain to her father about the possible millions lost if her idea fails. Weiss shakes her head trying to drive away the thoughts of possibly failing. She was a Schnee, and they know nothing of failures. She takes a look at the time. It was 2:27 pm, she had a meeting with the heir of the Marigold Inc at 3:00pm. She sighed again pinches the bridge of her nose, she had to leave. She then saves her document and turns off the computer. There would be barely any traffic today but it was a 20min drive from her office to the rendezvous.

 

She grabs her bag and car keys then makes her way out the building in to the parking lot. She unlocks a white Tesla Model S. She gets on the drivers seat and starts the engine then drives off. 8 minutes into driving, the engines starts to act up, and slowly the car stops on its own.

 

“What?” Weiss said. She tries to start the engine once more, but nothing just the engine starting then stops. “No not right now. I have a meeting to get to!” she hits the steering wheel, sighs, shakes her head and picks up her phone. The nearest mechanic would do. She searches for the nearest car garage and calls them. To her surprise a tow truck was there in two minutes and tows her car to the garage, she’d taken a seat beside the driver. The driver had long black hair tied in a ponytail, a mustache and glasses. He wore blue jumper with a white shirt on and a few oil stains on it.

 

Another two minutes and they arrived at the garage. Weiss got down and saw most of the mechanics were busy fixing other broken down cars. __Oh no, please don’t make me wait.__ She thought to herself. The driver then slowly got her car off the tow truck and parks the truck out of the way. Soon a man with long pink hair tied back to a short ponytail with an under cut that;s black approached Weiss.

 

“Hey there, welcome to Shiko’s Garage. How may I help you?” he asked.

 

“My car broke down, don’t know why or how. I just need it fixed ASAP.” Weiss said with a stern voice. The man looked at the car, it looked new how did it broke down. “I’ll pay just how much I just need it fixed now.” Weiss was getting impatient, her arms crossed in front of her and foot tapping.

 

“Right. I’ll call our best mechanic then.” he then turns inside the garage. “HEY RED! COME HERE FOR A SEC!” he shouted. A loud thud was then heard. Someone had hit their head on one of the cars their working on.

 

“AW!” the man called out. “Be right there.” he jogged towards them. “What’s up?” he turned to Weiss. “Weiss?” he asked.

 

Weiss looked at the man. It was Rouvin. He was wearing a similar jumper suit as the driver but the difference was that his upper half was off and he was shirtless. Weiss blushed a bit. Looking closely she could see he had a four pack abs, toned skin and broad shoulders. His skin glistering in sweat from working in a hot place. You can really tell he works out, clearly soft muscle training.

 

Weiss was staring at him right now. This cause the guy earlier to hold a chuckle. Rouvin then smacks him on the shoulder playfully. “You get back inside, I’ll handle this.” Rouvin said as the man returns back to work. He then turns to Weiss who was still staring right now. He fakes a cough to get Weiss’ attention and it worked.

 

Weiss snaps out of her trance and shakes her head and looks at Rouvin. “WEAR A SHIRT!” she shouted. Rouvin was baffled at this sudden out burst. Weiss took a deep breath and looked at him once more. This time she was calm and glaring at him. Mostly to hide the fact that she was staring.

 

“Yes ma’am!” Rouvin replied and turns grabbing a plain white shirt that was seating near the garage door. He wore it and turns back to Weiss. “So how can I help you?”

 

“Can you fix my car?” Weiss said. She was still staring, she could see a slightly red spot on the side of his forehead, probably from hitting something on his way here. There were also oil spots on his pants and a smudged of oil on his right cheek.

 

Rouvin nodded. “I probably can.” he then makes his way to the car. “Would you mind if I look at it?” he asked. Weiss shook her head and handed him her keys. Rouvin takes her keys and opens the drivers seat starts the engine and the same thing happen when Weiss tried.

 

He then opens the hood to its engine and looks through all possible problems of the car. “Hmm…” He hummed.

 

“Is it going to take long?” She asked. It had been five minutes since she arrived here.

 

“Nope” Rouvin stands straight and looks at Weiss. “Someone just decided to open your oil tank, causing oil leakage. But don’t worry, the tank itself is fine, so we just need to replace the oil and seal it tight.” he then walks inside and grabs a bottle with motor oil in it.

 

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. “If I ever find out who did this, they are dead.” she said in a stern tone. “Who would have the nerve to do this?” Rouvin chuckled, and grabbed a bottle of oil from the garage.

 

“I guess someone played a prank on you huh.”

 

“Yes and on the worst possible time.” she replied.

 

“You’re in a hurry today?” Rouvin pulls the bottle away and closes the lid on the tank tight.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” there was hint of anger in her tone now.

 

Rouvin nodded then closes the hood and tries to start the engine again. The car was revived. __Okay now, she’s in a bad mood today.__ He thought, he then wipes his hands with a towel he pulled out of his pocket. “Your good to go, Weiss.” He smiled at her.

 

“Thank you” Weiss said, looking a him.

 

There was a long pause between them. She was looking at him, menacingly. Rouvin was trying not to look straight at her and was fidgeting as he do so. He had no idea what he did wrong this time. The last time they talked it was all good nothing bad happened. So what did he do this time?

 

Weiss was the first to break the silence. “Why didn’t you call me, after?” she asked.

 

Rouvin was taken a back with the question. She was expecting him to call her. Honestly, he would be happy to call her and check if she was doing fine with her hangover that time, but one problem he didn’t have her number. Did she forget? “Ahmm…y-you sort of…didn’t gave me…your number…” he said.

 

Weiss blinked. Right, he didn’t ask and she didn’t gave him her number. How would he call her. She places her hand on her face and sighs. She then reaches her hand in front of him. “phone.” she demanded.

 

“What?” he asked, confused.

 

“Phone. Now!” she said at him strictly like a teacher was about to confiscate it or something. Rouvin then reaches for his pocket, locates his phone and hands it to her. Weiss takes it and types something on it and pushes the phone on to his chest. “Now you have no reason not to call me if something like that happens again.” she then opens the car door and drives off. Leaving a very confused Rouvin with his phone.

 

Rouvin looks at his phone and chuckles to himself then heads back in the garage. At this point the tow driver had been watching them. He pulls off his fake mustache off his face and removes the glasses and black hair wig off his head, this then shows his short black hair and brown eyes.

 

“Well, that was an interesting development.” Gorri said to himself. He then walks away from the scene and back to work. He had meddled with Weiss’ car and caused an oil leak on it. He then followed Weiss when she made her way out and was able to act when she called the garage. He had also instructed all the mechanics to let Rouvin handle her. It was supposed to be for teasing purpose, but he didn’t expect her to give him her number like that. It was a little bit tsundere as they would say. The only thing he’d wish right now was having Nyx photograph the whole thing. __Guess it’s the other guys turn now.__ He thought to himself as he walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skillet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sure about this anymore... between job hunting and graduation ceremonies I'm to busy to read over and edit this...probably will edit it next time...

Weiss had arrived at the meeting place. It was a Chinese restaurant called ‘Little Dragon’. She walks in and scans the area. There were a few customers and waitresses walking around taking orders. As she look through the customers she spots a blue haired man seating at the corner. She then makes her way there.

 

“Sorry to make you wait Mr. Marigold.” she said as she approaches the table. The man turns to her and stands.

 

“Don’t be.” he said as he gestures for her to take a seat. Weiss sits across from Henry Marigold, the heir to Marigold Inc. “I didn’t wait at all.” he then sits back down.

 

He was wearing a black suit with a vintage pattern on his vest, a maroon shirt and black tie. He was smiling at her. They then started to discuss the business agreement set by their fathers. It was long, and detailed thanks to Weiss. Henry didn’t even show much interest, he was more interested at the woman talking. Just when they finished.

 

“You know.” he started. Weiss looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “We can seal the deal, if we just start going out.” he said as he places his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand.

 

“Excuse me?” Weiss looked at Henry. There was a hint of venom in her tone, but it seemed that Henry didn’t notice it.

 

“I mean considering our family status’ there wouldn’t be a problem no would there?” he explained.

 

“I would like you to know, Mr. Marigold that I have no interest in having a relationship with a business partner.” Weiss replied, trying to sound as professional as possible. The remaining time they have continued as such. Henry trying to court Weiss and Weiss rejecting him as polite as she could.

 

By the 5th try, Weiss had enough. She decided it was time for her to leave. They were getting nowhere with this and she was getting annoyed on how many times Henry had asked her out.

 

“Mr. Marigold, as much as I’d like to stay and chat.” she started. “I believe it’s time for me to leave. I still have some other businesses to take care of.” She then stands and walks towards the door. “Goodbye.”

 

Weiss walks out of the door with Henry chasing behind her. “Ms. Schnee--” He was about to offer to give her a ride when he was interrupted when a man in a gray hood dumps into Weiss, grabbing her and placing a knife near her neck. Weiss froze at the shock. She was being held captive right now, for who knows what.

 

“Alright pal” a man with tan skin, short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes called out. He was wearing a white open loose shirt with no shirt underneath, showing his abdominal muscles. He was also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt and a chain hanging from it on the right side of his pants. He was showing his police badge at them to keep Weiss calm. Henry had backed away from them and had secured his own safety. “Let the lady go.” his voice was calm. He was clearly sweating from chasing this guy.

 

Weiss struggled a bit and tried to loosen the culprits grip on her, but to her luck his grip was tight. “FAT CHANCE COP!” he yelled “I’M NOT GOING TO JAIL AGAIN!”

 

“SUN YOU BETTER SAVE ME!” Weiss shouted at the cop. Of course the civilian involved at this crime would be Weiss Schnee, the woman Sergeant Sun Wukong had met at the nightclub along with his gang a few days ago.

 

“Remain calm princess, I got this.” he said. The felon, now baffled at the two in front of him loosened his grip on Weiss. Weiss then took this chance and grabbed him tossing and turning him then smashing him to the ground rendering him unconscious. Sun looked at them shocked at what he had witness. A woman two times smaller than the man holding her captive had just Judo throw him to the solid concrete ground.

 

“What are you waiting for. Suppress him!” Weiss demanded. Sun blinked a couple of times before walking up to them and handcuffing the guy on the ground.

 

“Wow.” he looked at Weiss. “Where did you learn to do that?”

 

“Self defense classes back in college.” Weiss looked at Sun. “More importantly, button your shirt properly. I thought you were a police officer, what are you wearing?”

 

“I’m on break Ice Queen.” Sun replied. “Anyways, you might have to come with me to the office to explain this.” pointing at the person on the ground. Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

“Fine.”

 

  At the police station, Weiss was questioned about the events that had happened earlier. After everything being cleared and Weiss’ actions were clearly self-defense, she was free to go. As Weiss steps out of the interrogation room, a certain black haired beauty was waiting for her. Blake Belladona, Chief of Police. Weiss looked at her, she was wearing an inserted black police shirt with a white tail coat with her badge inside its pocket. She was also wearing black pants and boots with purple linings on it.

“Ms. Schnee.” Blake said.

 

“Officer Belladona” Weiss greeted and was about to walk away when she heard Blake.

 

“I’m sorry about the whole interrogation procedure. It was clear that it was self-defense.” she said as Weiss turns to her. “I’m not sure if we would be considered friends, or not, but Pyrrah is clearly a mutual friend of ours, and probably Rouvin too.”

 

“Pyrrah yes, Rouvin no, his more of an acquaintance ” Weiss replied. “And there’s no need for you to apologize. It’s part of the procedures here, correct?”

 

Blake smiled. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Also, don’t you teach your officers on how to dress properly?”

 

“Yes we do, Sun’s just Sun.” the two giggled at this for a while. “Clearly, we should try getting along. Pyrrah has told the group about you sometimes, and rest assure there all good.”

 

Weiss nodded. “I see, I’ll try and make sometime for me to get to know you and the others better as well.” Blake nodded and looked at her watch, it was Friday and nearing the end of her shift. Friday was the day Rouvin would come over and play with Xiang and hang out or he’d come and just read a book with Blake. It was a moment before Blake grinned.

 

“Say Weiss..” she called. Weiss looked at her. “do you have any plans tonight?”

 

“No, as a matter in fact nothing is in my schedule for tonight, why?” Weiss asked her.

 

“Would you like to come over and have dinner?” Blake asked her. Weiss was baffled. Was Blake flirting with her? “You know, to get to know each other better and don’t worry, Xiang will be around.” it seemed that Blake had just read her expression and cleared the misunderstanding before it got worst.

 

“I guess it won’t hurt. Okay” Weiss agreed.

 

“I’ll get my bag then.” Blake walked to her office and grabs her bag then heads back to Weiss and heads out. Weiss’ car had been brought back to her condo after the incident earlier, she agreed when Sun secured that she’d be driven back after. So she had to ride with Blake. Blake drove a black BMW 3 series.

 

Blake got on the drivers seat and Weiss took the passenger seat. As they drove, the talked about their interest and a bit about themselves. Blake, apparently used to be part of the youth organization of the White Fang before she decided to leave and become a police officer. The White Fang used to be an organization for the youth to express themselves, mingle and make friends, but right around Blake’s last year in high school the president was changed and so was the organizations objectives and goals. At first it was just a few juveniles causing trouble, but a couple of years later the organization became a mafia that was funded by an unknown supporter. That was when Blake decided to stop them and help others. Couple of minutes later they arrived. Blake parked in the building’s underground parking lot, stopping right next to a black and yellow Ducati Supersport motorcycle, beside it was a red and black Toyota.

 

They got off and headed for the elevator, still chatting about interesting events that had happen to them. When the elevator stopped at Blake’s floor, they got off and headed for Blake’s door. Blake opened the door and entered with Weiss in tow.

 

“I’m back.” Blake said as she walked in. There was a hallway leading to the living room, Blake took off her shoes and Weiss followed.

 

“Hey Blakey, Welcome back!” a cheerful masculine voice called out from the living room, there were sounds on the back ground. One, that’s not hard to miss was the TV which seems to be on a Mix Martial Arts channel and next were plates being placed down on the table.

 

Blake walks towards the living with Weiss following her. The living room had a couch which had a leather jacket hanging on it, A TV playing a UFC match, bookshelves, two chairs that match the couch, a coffee table which had two books on it, and a coat rack at the corner. There was a counter which divided that kitchen and the living room. The dining table was right behind the couch by a meter. Another hallway that lead to the bedroom and the bathroom.

 

Blake picks up the jacket and looks at Xiang who was setting up the table. He looked at Blake and smiled. “Xiang, what is the use of a coat rack if you just hang your jacket everywhere?” he just chuckled. Xiang was wearing a plain yellow shirt and brown jeans. He then playfully hit his head and poke his tongue out and tilting his head slightly to the side.

 

“Ops, my bad.”

 

Blake shook he head and hangs the jacket on the rack. Weiss then smelled, what seems to be garlic and onions being stirred. Weiss then looks at the table to was set for three people and there were already what looks like a plate of asparagus wrapped in pastry and bacon. She then looks at Xiang and Blake, who was scolding the latter. A few seconds later, Xiang notices Weiss, standing by the entrance hallway.

“You brought Weiss?” he asked looking at Blake, his voice was low just enough for the couple to hear.

 

Blake grins and nods. He then replies with his signature smirk. Blake had given him a perfect chance to tease his cousin, along with the potential girl he likes. Xiang then fakes a cough. “Well, I’m going to add another plate then.” he said before walking into the kitchen.

 

Blake looks at Weiss. “Sorry about that. His…hard to handle.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Weiss walks towards the Blake who gestured to Weiss to sit down. “You two live together?” she asked

 

“Yes.” Blake answered.

 

“How long?”

 

“seven months now.”

 

“And you guys haven’t broken up yet?”

 

Blake was about to answer when a certain sliver eyed man who was holding a hot skillet full of cooked food, walked in. “Xiang, I don’t get w-” Rouvin stopped himself when he looked at the living room couch and at who was sitting there. He then glances at Blake who grins at him, then at Weiss who was just as confuse as him. He continued to trade glances between the two.

 

“Rouvin, the chicken’s going to fall.” Blake said, before he snaps out of his confusion and looks at the skillet before approaching dining table. He was wearing a pink apron with rose patterns in it, his sleeveless red hoodie and black khaki pants.

 

“What are we having tonight?” Blake asked. Rouvin startled at the sudden question almost drops the tong.

 

“ahh…” Rouvin takes a deep breathe to calm himself. “Bacon Asparagus Twists for the appetizer, as for the main course it’s Creamy Tuscan Chicken, for dessert its chocolate chip skillet cookie.” he finished turning to the ladies. “Made by yours truly.” he then hurried walking backwards still holding the hot skillet. “Speaking of dessert I have to check on it.” he said before he hits the kitchen counter, flipping over it and accidentally tossing the skillet up. He lands on his back and not a second later the skillet land on his face, a thud was heard next.

 

“Rouvin!” the two ladies called out.

 

“Rubes you okay?” Xiang asked. He was sitting next to Rouvin’s slightly unconscious body, he had a worried expression on his face. Rouvin had his eyes close from the pain and heat he felt from the skillet, his face was red.

 

Weiss and Blake approaches the counter and looks over them. Rouvin gently shakes his head as he attempt to sit up. “Don’t force yourself.” Xiang said as he assist him. “It was a pretty hard hit.”

 

“His head’s bleeding.” Weiss pointed out. Blake took a closer look and it was.

 

“Weiss, could you get the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet?” Blake asked. Weiss nodded and hurried to the bathroom. Blake then heads for the freezer grabbing some ice.

 

“Well, that was lame.” Rouvin blunted out. Xiang chuckles, having to say something like that means his okay.

 

“You just had to __fall__  for her.” Xiang joked. Blake rolls her eyes. She was happy the Rouvin was okay. Seconds later Weiss comes back with the first aid kit and sits beside Rouvin. Opens the kit and treats him.

 

“You are such a dunce.” she said. “You should have watched where you were going.” She said she sprays the disinfectant on the wound getting a whimper from Rouvin. “Oh man up!” she then patches him then hits his shoulder.

 

“Aw!” he cried out. “What was that for?”

 

“For being a klutz!” Rouvin then gives a nervous chuckle as he rubs his shoulder.

 

“Ahh…dinner anyone?” her asked before feeling a cold sensation on his face. Blake had placed an ice bag on his face.

 

The rest of the night went pretty normal after that. They had dinner to which Weiss was delighted with. She never would have thought that Rouvin would know how to cook. Xiang shows them a video of Rouvin when he was in Borneo, specifically the part where Rouvin slips and gets the lower half of his body stack in a hole, with the person holding the camera laughing his pants off. Rouvin who had already embarrassed himself, didn’t even try to stop Xiang. He was tired and in pain from falling earlier. Fortunately, the bump had bled so it was clear he didn’t have a clot.

 

When it was time for Weiss to head home, Rouvin volunteered to drive her home. Weiss accepted.

 

As they were driving, Rouvin stopped at a red light. When Weiss broke the silence between them.

 

“Does it still hurt?” She asked.

 

“mmm?” Rouvin looked at her surprised at her sudden concern. “Ahh..mmm…a little.” he said as the light turned green and started to drive again. “my headache’s still there nothing I can’t handle though.”

 

“Are sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? You might have a concussion.”

 

“Weiss, I’m pretty sure, I’m fine.” he said as he glances at Weiss. Weiss had a concerned look on her. She was genuinely worried about him. He was happy to know he was close enough to her that she shows this much concern. “If you don’t believe me…I could stay at your place so you can make sure I’m fine tonight right? And if I’m not at least you’d be there to get me to the hospital is anything happens.” Rouvin chuckled at this idea. He was fairly sure she’d reject the idea the insult him. So it took him by surprise when he heard Weiss’ answer.

 

“Alright.” she said. “You can stay for tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst bumblebee and fluff white rose? dunno you guys tell me

After Rouvin and Weiss had left their place, Blake sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the books on the table. It was Xiang’s turn to do the dishes tonight. Everything was peaceful when the phone rang. Blake put down her book and answered.

 

“Hello?” she greeted.

 

“Hello, this is from the military office. Is Mr. Xiao Long home?” the person from the other line asked. Blake turned to Xiang.

 

“It’s for you.” Xiang looks at Blake, turns of the water and dries his hands before taking the phone from her.

 

“Thanks.” He said. “Xiang, speaking. Ahh… General Sir!” Xiang’s voice changed from the lay back cheery voice to a stern and serious voice. He then made his way to the balcony. Blake smiled and sat back down and continues to read her book.

 

A couple of minutes later, Xiang comes back in and place the phone down. He then sits beside Blake and let’s out a heavy sigh. Blake moves a little bit closer to Xiang and rests her head on his shoulder while still reading her book.

 

“What did they want?” Blake asked. Xiang leans his head on Blake’s.

 

“Nothing really important.” There was a worried tone in his voice. Clearly it wasn’t nothing, he just doesn’t want to talk about it right now. Blake raise an eyebrow. She’d known Xiang long enough to know when his bothered about work, friends, family and other things. This was clearly about work and possibly about their relationship as well.

 

Blake sighs and closes her book. “Alright. What did they want?” this time Blake’s voice was much more demanding. She had turn her head toward Xiang. Lilac and amber meeting. Xiang bit the bottom of his lip. He knows when Blake was serious and right now she wants the details. This kind of things always feel like Blake’s interrogating him like he committed a crime or something. Xiang sighs.

 

“The higher ups want to place me in Syria.” he answered. His tone was low and a hint of sadness and anger in it.

 

“Okay, so what’s the problem with that?” Xiang stands and walks three steps forward.

 

“Honestly, I’d be happy to help there.” he looks at Blake. “With everything that’s happening there. I’d be more than willing to help, but…”Xiang stops himself from speaking anymore.

 

“Xiang, are you worried about the White Fang? About me?” asked as she makes her way towards him.

 

“Blake, I know what happened to you that day. I know what you lost. What WE lost.” Xiang looks down at the floor. “I didn’t just lost an arm that day…and you know it…” Blake was taken a back at this. There was a long pause between them.

 

A year and a half ago, the White Fang attacked town square. There was chaos and a bomb exploded. At that event, Adam Taurus, the head of the White Fang was there. At that time Xiang had just got back from Afghanistan and was heading to see Blake at the police station when it happened. He had helped evacuate civilians to safety before seeing Blake confront Adam. The crazy sword wielder had decided to stab Blake right at her lower abdomen. Xiang shot his gun at Adam a second too late. Adam got hit at his shoulder wincing at pain when he turns and sees Xiang. Having to use the last bullet, Xiang runs towards Blake to make sure she was okay. Adam and Xiang then fought each other. Xiang having a disadvantage of having no weapon with him, he made use of the debris around the area. Having been taunted, Xiang recklessly attempted to punch Adam to his mistake, Adam used his sword to cut of Xiang’s arm. After that reinforcements arrived and Adam had decided to retreat and successfully escaped. The results of that day were, 57 deaths, 78 injured, a total casualty of 135 and with total damages of 30 million dollars. 13 that died were officers that responded and 10 were children.

 

Both Blake and Xiang had to get surgery that time. During that time, Blake was 2 months pregnant and she had lost the child because of the incident. Since then, Xiang had been worried and had stayed with Blake through their recovery. Xiang had received and award for his help and was also promoted.

 

“H-how did you know?” Blake asked, now hesitant to touch Xiang’s shoulder.

 

“When I asked the doctor about your condition back then. And I wanted you to bring it up not like this. But, more importantly…why didn’t you tell me?” Xiang then turns to Blake. A sad and hurt expression on his face. “We communicated right?” he bites his lower lip to hold back his tears.

 

“I-… Xiang, I…” Blake sobs at the memory of the incident. “It was…suppose to be a surprise. I wanted to surprise you.” Blake covers her mouth eye shut and tears rolling off her cheeks. “…But that happened…Adam happened…and…and” She was interrupted when she felt Xiang hug her tight. Blake slowly moved her arms around Xiang, returned the hug and just cry.

It hurt finding out people died, your love ones hurt and losing a child in the process. It was probably the reason why Xiang asked to be moved near Blake. The reason he had to stay strong and let Blake recover. Find a way to get back up and probably the reason why he asked Rouvin about bio-technology and asked for his bio-arm to replace the one he lost.

 

“Sorry.” Xiang whispered to her in a soft smoothing voice. “I didn’t mean to bring it up like that. I just…” he takes a deep breath before he continued “I’m just afraid of leaving you right now. Adam’s still out there, and who knows what his up to.” He then caresses her back slowly. Blake buries her head on his chest.

 

“I’m sorry too. I should have told you sooner back then.” Blake said. “It still hunts me.”

 

“That was in the past now. We’ll get through this.” Xiang pulls back and smiles at her. It was warm and reassuring. Blake then smiles back at him. Xiang wipes her tears and kisses her forehead, then her eyes, nose, cheeks then her lips. Blake slowly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back.

 

The kiss was gentle and kind, unlike those lustful and passionate kisses he gives her. This was different, it was slow and sweet. Sending a message that says, everything’s going to be fine. And that nothing’s going to get between them. Xiang pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead on hers, he smiles at her.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving until we get him behind bars. I promise.” he said.

 

“Xiang…but the offer…” Blake stopped at Xiang takes her and with his artificial hand and squeezes her hand gently.

 

“Like I said. I’m not leaving you.” Blake squeezes his hand back. “This time, I’m armed and ready.” Blake giggled. Even at serious moments like this, he still jokes around. Xiang smiles at her. “There’s the beautiful kitty cat I fell in love with.” There was a comfortable silence between them. Blake had her arms around Xiang’s neck and Xiang had his arms around her waist. They just stood there in each others arms enjoying each others company, when Xiang spoke again. “I love you Blake.”

 

Blake’s eyes widen at his words and she pulls herself closer to him. “I love you too.” she replied. They stay like that for a couple more minutes before retreating to their bedroom to rest. It was a hectic night for them, but starting right now, their relationship will be even stronger than ever. Both of them fell asleep in each others arms. One arm around Blake’s waist, while the other acts a pillow for her. Blake’s arms wrapped around Xiang’s torso as she nests her head on the nook of his neck. Soft breathes released from her as loud snores come from him.

 

Rouvin had parked his car in the buildings parking lot. He was now inside Weiss’ place, laying down on her living room couch, using the arm rest as a pillow. He was staring at the ceiling thinking how did this happen? He was joking about staying over but somehow he ended up really staying over. Not just that, but it seems that Weiss is sort of worried about him as well. It was a warm feeling for him. The girl he likes showing concern and to top it all off he was staying at her place too. He then turns to his side and looks at the wall clock. It had been fifteen minutes already.

 

And as if on cue he felt Weiss’ stare on him. “Yes, Weiss I’m still alive and awake.” he said. It had been 2 hours since they decided to sleep, but it seems every fifteen minutes Weiss would walk in and check on him.

 

“I wasn’t checking…” she replied. “I was just going to get some water.” This excuse again. The first time sh checked on him it was for some water and the past few checks as well.

 

“You know I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.” Rouvin turns and looks at Weiss. She was wearing a light blue night gown with a snowflake logo on her upper right chest and white trimmings and her hair was down.

 

“And what do you mean about that?” she asked with her hand on her hip.

 

“I mean, neither of us are going to get any sleep if you keep checking every fifteen minutes.” Rouvin said as he sat up.

 

“I wasn’t checking!” Weiss argued.

 

“Right.” he said. “So you just want to get water right now?”

 

“Yes”

 

“For the sixth time tonight.”

 

“Keeping hydrated keeps my skin young and beautiful.”

 

“Alright.” Rouvin then stands and grabs her wrist. “Come on.” He then drags her back into her room.

 

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked ask she felt her back hit the soft mattress. She then looks up to Rouvin who is currently pinning her down on her bed. Upon realizing their position she blushes. “Get off me this instant!” she attempts to push Rouvin her by placing her hand on his shoulders and push, but to her dismay, Rouvin clearly dominates her physical strength.

 

“Not until you fall asleep. Sleep also keeps the skin young and beautiful.” Weiss struggled a bit more as a result, she accidentally knees him right in the crotch.

 

Rouvin suddenly held his breath, turning pale and rolls off Weiss and on to the floor, hands on his crotch and tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. Pain was all he can think of right now. Weiss sits up and turns to him, only then realizing what had happen.

 

“Serves you right! Hmph!” she said as she cross her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Okay…New plan…” Rouvin said in a high squeaky voice. “I’m going to stay in the living room and you stay here and lock the door.” he then tries to stand and slowly walks to the door hands still between his legs he opens the door and turns to Weiss. “Good night Ice Queen” he greeted before flashing her a cheeky grin and walks out the door and closes it.

 

“Don’t call me that!” She shouted as she threw a pillow at the door. She then takes a deep breath and lays down on her bed. “Good night you dolt.” she murmured to herself before she closes her eyes. “and sorry.” before sleep takes her to dreamland.

 

By morning, Rouvin finds himself looking at the coffee table’s leg. He lazily pushes himself off the floor. At some point at the night, he had fallen off the couch and on to the floor. Yawning he looks at his surroundings, right he slept at Weiss’ last night, he recalled the events of last night. Rouvin then checks his phone, it was still 7:15 am and it was a Saturday, meaning it was his day off from the garage so why did he woke up so early today. He sighs and stands up, now having a clear view of the place he had stayed. Just right beside him was the couch and the coffee table right in between the where the TV and couch was. Some bookshelves, kitchen counter to the lift a hallway to the bedroom, bathroom and what seems to be the study. Curtains were down so the sun light barely peek through the windows right now. Placing his phone in his pocket he makes his way to the bedroom and knocks gently. Seconds in and there was no answer, he then decides to peek in the room, pop his head through the small opening of the door her made.

 

“Weiss?” he whispered. He then looks at the bed and there she is. Her chest raises and falls as her breathes, eyes still closed and hair was slightly scatter on the bed and a few strands falling across her face. She look completely adorable to Rouvin right now. He smiles at this sight, a slight blush across his face. A few minutes of staring before Weiss stirs a bit, Rouvin panics before realizing she was still asleep. This time he had a clearer view of her sleeping face. He then clutches his phone in his pocket, gulps and looks around the room. Making sure it was clear he pulls out his phone and quietly snaps a picture of the sleeping heiress (Oh Rouvin you Creep). He checks at his possibly new wallpaper saves it and smiles. He then quietly makes his way out of the room and gently closes the door.

 

Weiss turns to her side as she feels her consciousness coming back to her. Her groans a bit before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes still half open she checks the time, it was now 8:00am the same time wakes up to everyday. Sighing knowing to was another day of solving and finding ways to finish the job her father had gave her. She sits up from the bed before having to smell the sweet aroma of cinnamon and butter in the air. She then quickly stands and opens her door, upon opening she was then greeted by the scent of coffee. She makes her way to the kitchen, as she approaches the location of the aroma around her she slowly hears a voice humming. Upon reaching the kitchen she spots Rouvin who was facing the stove, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other and was humming to himself. A few bread slices near him and what seems to be a bowl of cream.

 

Weiss then hears a buzz coming from the counter. She looks at it, it was Rouvin’s phone. The caller ID was labeled as ‘Kore Eclectus(Ver)’, before it stops and the light was off. Weiss then turns to Rouvin who had called her name.

 

“Hey Weiss, Good morning.” he greeted her as he place a plate of cinnamon French Toast on the table. “I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen.” he said as he pours a cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning, and no not at all.” Weiss said as she takes her seat.

 

“How do you take your coffee?”

 

“Just cream.”

 

“Figures.” he then pours some cream in the cup and hands it to Weiss. “Enjoy”

 

Weiss takes the mug and takes a sip. It was perfect for her. She then takes a bite of the French Toast in which the favor blasts in her mouth.

 

“So how is it?” Rouvin ask with a smug expression. His arms were on the table supporting his body up.

 

“It’s good.” she replied as she continues to eat.

 

“Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” he said as he stretches his arms up and he turns his heels towards the kitchen sink. “It’ll suck if its no good right?” then proceeded to wash the utensils he had used to cook. “Also thanks.”

 

Weiss looks up to him a bit confused. “For what?” she asked.

“For letting me stay the night. It was sweet of you to worry about me.” he answered while he finishes washing the dishes and turns to her with a smile.

 

“Hmph!” she then turns her head to the side and her arms crossed. “It was the most logical action to take last night. You have hit your head and if you would have continue to drive home you might have gotten into an accident.” her tone was straight forward and a bit menacing.

 

Rouvin chuckles before he notices his phone ringing again. He then walks towards it and picks it up. “Hello?” he greeted. A full minute passed by, he had turn pale by now. “What? I thought that was this afternoon!?” nearly shouted. “Fuck! Fine. I’m on my way.” he then hang up and turn to Weiss.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

 

“I have to go. But thank you for last night.” he then makes his way to the door. “I’ll call you when I get home.” was the last thing he said before leaving Weiss by herself.

 

Weiss stared at the door a bit longer before she snaps at the sound of her phone. She checked who and it was no other than her older sister Winter. She had wonderful sleep last night, awoken to the sweet aroma of breakfast and now her most favorite person has called her. For Weiss, the day has started wonderfully.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little off i think...i just wrote down any idea that i think will make sense in the future....
> 
> Don't worry i have ideas plotted already...

 

Winter had called early in the morning. She had wanted to discuss something important, in a way that involves her own little sister, Weiss. Winter had receive word from a reliable source, and by reliable source, Whitley. Weiss was to have a marriage interview with one of the city’s eligible bachelors. She has no idea why Whitley would tell her this information or if this is true, but she had to make sure and to do that she needs to speak with Weiss.

 

They had both agreed to meet at a cafe downtown. The cafe was named Celica Latte. It is known for its incredible coffee and tea. They have been around for nearly 5 years now, fairly new. Aside from their coffee and tea, they have a wide variety of dessert menu, ranging from normal cakes, biscuits and bread to personalized cakes and cookies. They have attracted various number of customers since they started.

 

Weiss entered the shop, wearing a light blue casual dress that ends right below the knee with a white cardigan and a pair of heels. She then scans the place. There were less people in the cafe today, probably because most of their customers were at work. Tables and chairs neatly arranged around the place, a fresh scent of coffee and cakes greeted her. Spotting a familiar white head seating by the window, she made her way there.

 

Winter was currently using her laptop. She was what seems to be researching, probably for her job. As Weiss slowly approach her, she looks up upon hearing heels clicking on the floor. Weiss curtsy to her.

 

“Hello Winter. Sorry to make you wait.” she greeted and smiled.

 

“Weiss,” Winter said. “It’s good to see you sister.” she then gestures for Weiss to take a seat. Weiss sits across from her. “I know this is sudden for you.”

 

“No, not at all. I have been wanting to talk to you too.”

 

“Oh?” Winter looked at Weiss as she closes her laptop. “Is it as important as what I have been meaning to talk to you?”

 

“I believe so.” Weiss smiled at her with a slight blush across her face. “I sort of need help in…figuring out my…feelings right now.”

 

“Oh?” Winter then raised an eyebrow. “Has father told you already?”

 

“Mmm?” Weiss looked at Winter a bit confused. “If its about the chance for the company to enter Verde Institute then yes. What else does he need to tell me?”

As Winter have thought, Weiss has no idea about the marriage interview. If Weiss doesn’t know there is a 50/50 percent chance Whitley had lied to Winter and a chance that he was telling the truth. Knowing Weiss, she would get offended on this. They had grow up under their father’s strict control. Winter had gave up her rights to the company to get away from their father. Weiss on the other hand had to pick up where Winter left, transferring their father’s strict teaching to her at a young age. Winter had always felt bad about abandoning Weiss and leaving her to handle their father’s emotional, mental and possibly physical treatment. There is a lot of things Winter want to tell Weiss, how much she loves her and believes in her sister, but right now she need to inform Weiss of this interview. It’s one of the few she can do for her.

 

Winter takes a deep breathe and looks at Weiss straight in the eyes. “Weiss.” Weiss looking back at her. Having to hear a serious tone from the older Schnee. “has father informed you about the marriage interview he has arranged?” and as expected. Weiss’ eye widen upon shock.

 

She was never informed about it. She knows her father has been looking for potential family businesses that are willing to merge with the Schnee family. Having two children under him he can either choose to marry Weiss away to the most eligible bachelor and Whitley to the most influential maiden in the city. Whitley wouldn’t bat an eye to that idea, but Weiss on the other hand wants to marry someone who she loves and who loves her as well.

 

“What?” Weiss shouted as she slams her hands on the table pushing her body up. Luckily the cafe was still empty aside from the few customers enjoying a good book and company, as well as employees working behind the counter and two who are cleaning tables. They glance at them before returning back to work, respecting their customers privacy.

 

“Weiss” Winter reaches for Weiss’ hand to calm her down. Weiss slowly takes her seat once more.

 

“Sorry. That was inappropriate” she then clutches her hands into fists. “With whom?”

 

“Pardon?” Winter said still looking at Weiss. She wasn’t surprise with her reaction it was expected. But right now she wants to know who.

 

“Who is the guy I’m to attend with during the interview?”

 

“I’ll be honest. I do not know.” Winter had answered with a firm tone.

 

There was a noticeable silence between the two sisters. Winter takes a sip of her coffee while keeping an eye at Weiss. Weiss looking down at her barely touched coffee. Right now thinking how to avoid the interview. __What if you tell them you have someone already?__ A voice in her head told her. Weiss shook the thought out of her head. She can’t lie like that, what if she’s says that and her parents want to meet the guy. She can’t just pull someone off the street and ask them to pretend to be her boyfriend now can she. __What if you tell them you’re interested in someone already?__ Interest, that wouldn’t possibly work. They’d hire a private investigator to find out the guy’s family background and everything. And if his background isn’t satisfactory it’s useless. __What about Rouvin?__ Rouvin Rose. The thought ran in Weiss’ head, his nice and educationally successful, but he could work on his manners and job position(all Weiss knows right now is that Rouvin works part time at the garage). Family background, she has nearly zero knowledge on it, besides having a military cousin and his father being friends with one of Verde’s board of directors.

 

Weiss has spaced out for a good amount of time, by this time she could feel her cheeks heating up with just thinking about the lovable dolt. “Weiss are you alright?” Winter had ask. Apparently the older Schnee had notice her face flashing red. Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and shake her head slightly to the sides to get rid of her thoughts. She then looks back at Winter.

 

“Yes I’m fine. Just spaced out.”

 

“Is there something on your mind?” Weiss glances down then back at her sister, she open her mouth but before she could speak Winter cut her off. “Weiss do not lie to me. I know when you are bothered by something. And if its about the interview or anything at all you know I’m here for you.”

 

Weiss closed her mouth, still looking at Winter. She knows she can tell winter anything, but is she sure about this. She barely knows him. She had met Rouvin during the charity event and got reintroduced by a mutual friend. Sure Rouvin, is no where anyone Weiss would like personally. He was a klutz, reckless, childish and impulsive as far as she knows, but at the same time he was thoughtful, kind, and caring. Weiss has never met someone like him before. With that Weiss made her decision.

 

“Actually, Winter if it’s alright, I have something to tell you” she started. Winter gives her a nod allowing her to continue. “What if I say I’m interested in someone, but I haven’t actually got to know him all that well.”

 

“Oh?” Winter looked surprised. In all their rime together Weiss has never mentioned anyone that interest her. So hearing this now was quite a surprise. Who would have the skill or charisma to melt the heart of a Schnee. “That’s something. Now who would have the ability to catch your interest. This person must be exceptional to have your interest.”

 

Weiss was quite. What was so special about Rouvin that got her attention? His personally was one. The fact that he doesn’t care about status and riches. “Well for one. He doesn’t care about money or status. His kind, reckless and impulsive.”

 

Winter looked at Weiss and all she sees a teenage girl describing a silly little crush. The slight blush across her face, the way she pauses and stares into the void as she recalls what made the young lad interesting for her. Winter listened to Weiss talk about this person and seeing the genuine smile on her face, it was clear as day that Weiss wanted to be with this person whether she was aware of this or not.

 

“So what’s his name?” Winter interrupted. Weiss paused looking at Winter. She wanted his name, should she tell her? Knowing Winter, once she says his name, she’d look through his background, his family, work and friends.

 

“Rouvin. Rouvin Rose.” she answered. Just the thought of saying his name gave her butterflies. Weiss wasn’t aware how much she liked Rouvin right now, all she knows is that she wants to know him better.

 

Winter still watching Weiss, slowly opens her laptop and searches. Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Winter typing on her computer. She knew this would happen. “Winter! What are you doing?”

 

“Just making sure this Rouvin has no criminal records or what so ever.” Winter replied as she continued to search. While searching she encountered, Beacon University’s Editorial Page and found articles about him. Mostly news about his track and field performance. Another page from Signal High with a headline ‘Racket Rose Advances to Beacon’ with a picture of Rouvin running in one of his track meets during his high school days. The article talks about how Rouvin got accepted into one of the world’s best University a year early than normal allowing him to advance one year. “It seems his quite the athlete and smart, having to advance a year early.” So far Winter’s tone was impressed.

 

“Winter, his not a criminal. His cousin’s girlfriend is the chief of police and to add the said cousin is a colonel in the military.”

 

“Is that so? Why don’t we check his family background now.” Winter smirked at Weiss and searched. There were barely any results to it. Winter clicked on to Beacon University’s site once again. There she sees one article that started with ‘Rouvin Rose, son of world renown surgical doctor, Summer Rose, and head architect, Qrow Branwen accepted and enrolled into Beacon a year early…’ Winter read. As she continue to search the deepest she could get was his educational background and as for his family it was only limited to his parents work and names. “Odd, there’s nothing more about him on the net.”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, aside from his educational background, in which I am impressed with, his mother, being the world renown surgeon Summer Rose and his father Qrow Branwen an architect. Nothing more.”

 

“Let’s not forget his little brother.” a male voice said, attracting the two sisters and them looking at the owner of the voice at the same time. The man with green eyes and blackish green hair, he had his arms crossed on his chest leaning on the table across them. He had a noticeable smirk on his face.

 

“Mr. Eclectus.” Weiss said. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Sorry if I interrupted. Couldn’t help myself when I heard you mention Mr. Branwen.” Kore then turns to Winter. “I believe we haven’t met. Kore Eclectus, senior executive of Verde Institute.” he held his hand out to Winter.

 

“Winter Schnee.” Winter shake his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Like wise.” he then let go of her hand and looked at Weiss. “Anyways I’m actually here for that.” he then pointed at the counter. What was a once lax employees were now busy brewing coffee and some were working on cakes and bread. By the looks of it, it was a very big order. “Had to get coffee for the directors.”

 

“All of them?” Weiss asked. If she remembered correctly there was a total of 52 members.

 

“Yap.” he answered popping the ‘p’ “They suddenly decided to have an emergency meeting today. As a result I have to get their coffee.”

 

“Don’t they have assistants for that?” Winter pointed out.

 

“Normally, yes, but they are also busy rescheduling everything, since this meeting was sudden and it might take a while to finish.” he then looked at the sisters. “more importantly, why were you talking about Mr. Branwen?”

 

“Nothing interesting, he just…came up.”

 

“Really now. If I known better, it’d look like you were looking for a groom or something.” Weiss opened her mouth but Kore continued “After all Mr. Branwen used to work for Verde Institute, before he resigned and moved back to Patch with his wife to become a teacher.”

 

“We weren’t. But it looks like you know a lot about them.” Winter commented.

“Not really. I just met their son that’s all.” Kore then turns to the counter to see that his order is almost finish. “Quick tip though…” Weiss looks at him confused and Winter raises an eyebrow. “As someone who has his fair share of marriage interviews. Meeting them and getting to know them isn’t really that bad. Sometimes it can be a great experience often times horrible. But its a great way to get acquaintances who have similar interest to you, but isn’t really looking for a relationship.” he then turns back to the sisters. “You just have to make sure you show you’re not interested in them to avoid misunderstands.”

 

“You sound like you’ve been set up multiple times on these.” Weiss commented. True Kore had been force to attend to interviews and blind dates before, all curtsy of his brother and parents.

 

“Yes. What I want to know is why?” Winter added. Kore chuckled. There were numerous reasons, but only one could be a clear answer to them.

 

“Have you heard of Goblin Industries?” he asked.

 

“Yes. They are the world’s leading technological advances. Well known for their security system, and military advances. Father has been impressed with their security system and products, no one has been able to break through the company so far, thanks to them.” Weiss answered.

 

“In addition to that, General Ironwood had been contacting them for the latest technology. They have been impressive in everything they have done.” Winter said.

 

Kore shrugged. “My family owns it. My brother and I have been taught to inherit it, but our parents have been asking for grandchildren lately so…first one to give them that. Gets the company. I doubt it’s going to happen anytime soon.” Kore chuckled, as the sisters giggled.

 

“So are you not planning to receive the company?” Winter asked.

 

“Technically I do, but I haven’t found anyone I like so far.”

 

“What about your brother?”

 

“His not really interested in the company, so he doesn’t really care. As for me, like I said haven’t found someone yet. It’s better for me to keep looking than to just pick someone randomly. I don’t want to leave my child alone, in a broken family or have him think his an asset.”

 

Weiss flinches at the statement. All her life, it’s been the same. Every time she attends a charity event or when she’s asked by her father to attend a meeting in his place, she was reminded to act accordingly to what was expected of her as a Schnee to up hold the company and herself. Looking at Kore and she sees the things she couldn’t do or was to afraid to do.

 

Though being born into a similar situation, Kore made his own path. He wasn’t bothered by the pressure of who his parents were, how much money they have or other people’s view on him. Instead of waiting for his parents his acting by himself. Weiss had heard of it. Verde Institute’s missing CEO, that would mean Kore had been acting as the company’s CEO, but why doesn’t he show remorse to the company. He could be hiding it. Before Weiss could ask, Kore spoke.

 

“Our CEO is always missing. He rarely appears in the company and most of the time is in another country. Pretty much why the company places all partnership request on hold until he comes back. I could have gotten promoted, but the things he does gives more meaning to the company’s name. His projects have made an amazing difference in the world. His helped thousands of people.” a bell rings getting his attention. His order was ready and he needed to go. “Well I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies.” he then turns his heels and approaches the counter. Says a few things to the manager and some employees help him get his orders in the car.

 

Weiss watched him until he was out of sight. Just the thought of Kore’s words, the actions of Verde’s CEO. Clearly, he’d be the most eligible bachelor in the city right now, but she liked someone else. But she can’t shake the feeling that Kore wanted her to have some interest to the CEO. Like he wanted her to meet him and get to know him, no he wanted her to fall for the CEO. Right now, Weiss Schnee will attend this marriage interview not to accept her fathers plans, but to tell him she’s interested in someone else. This was going to be a chore to do, but a least she’ll probably meet someone who views the world differently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update been busy job hunting...anyways here's the next chapter...this one's a bit sketchy...

Rouvin made his way to his office in Verde. He was still wearing his clothes from last night. He steps into the elevator and heads up to the top floor. Upon arrival, Kore was waiting for him. As usual he was wearing his business suit with a gray button up shirt and a green neck tie. He has a very displeased expression on him.

 

“Where were you? I called like 10 times before you picked up.” Kore greeted him.

 

“Well, hello and good morning to you too Kore.” Rouvin said as he walked towards his office. “And I was sleeping.”

 

“Really now. I called your home telephone like 3 times and your business phone 5 times before your personal phone twice.” Kore explained as he followed him. “You usually pick up the first 3 rings of your phones whether asleep or not.”

 

True. Rouvin would pick up calls as fast as he could, but today he was busy figuring out what Weiss would enjoy for breakfast. While thinking on how to make breakfast for the heiress, he had ignored his phone, and being no where near his place it was unlikely he’d pick up his telephone or business phone. “Fine. My bad, sort of ignored my phone okay.”

 

Arriving at his office and steps in. His office was similar to the chairman’s office with a difference of having a RvB Kimball Lego structure in the corner of the room, a few wolf like models on his shelves and a mounted red and black modified toy scythe he calls ‘Crescent Rose’ on the other side of the room. He then walks over to his oak desk and opens one of the drawers, pulling out three folders.

 

“And those are?” Kore asked looking at the folders.

 

“These two are reports on the current projects I’m handling.” holding up two of the folders. “And this is for a new project I thought of.” he waves the last folder. Rouvin then makes his way to the board room.

 

“How do you have the time to check on your projects and still think of a new one?” Kore said as he shake his head at the red CEO.

 

“When you travel and see what I’ve seen around the world. You’d try and find a way to help the people you’ve met and seen.”

 

Kore remained silent. He knew Rouvin will always have the time to help people if he can. In fact his found a way to have a housing project in 3rd world countries, provided scholarships to students around the world and offered jobs to the jobless. His trying to make a difference around the world. Just thinking of what he can do and if problems arise, he’d face them head on and solve it if it appears. One of the few reasons why his worked so hard while in college and after he graduated. His motivation, make a difference and help people. Be the person future generations will admire.

 

They arrived at a set of double doors. Rouvin opens it and steps inside. Most of the members were already there. He could see Ren, Pyrrha, Coco and Arslan Altan speaking with each other. The others finalizing their reports and presentations. Professor Ozpin the current Headmaster of Beacon University was present and was talking to General James Ironwood. Rouvin greeted the other members and took his seat. Kore then asked if anyone wanted coffee. All of the members raised their hands. __Guess Kore’s going to be busy.__  He thought to himself.

 

“Make sure it’s from Celica’s their coffee is fantastic, dear.” Coco called out to Kore. He gave her a thumbs up before he left the room to get everyone coffee.

 

“You do know his going to place everything in our tab right?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“He always does.” Ren answered.

 

A couple of minutes later, Gris Oriole comes in and takes his seat. Everyone turns to him and straightens up. Gris wasn’t strict but everyone just shows their respect to him and acts professional. Aside from Rouvin who was currently in his red hoodie and black khaki pants, the rest to the members were either in business suits or business dresses. Either way he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

 

“Good morning everyone.” Gris started. “I know this meet is sudden, but Olivia has a cultural presentation this afternoon and I would like to attend.” Of course, the head of the entire institute would reschedule an important meeting just so he could support his daughter. “I am certain that Kore has gone out to get coffee for everyone” every member nodded. “Alright, let’s begin.”

 

The meeting was the usual for everyone. They present current statuses on each department, company, and projects supported by Verde. Some members bring concerns of the employees and clients, others bring out problems in hope someone could help think of a solution and others present a solution to previous problems and innovations to the company. One in particular presented a casual education and schooling project having to receive a 41 yes and 11 no. Upon approaching the last topic of the meeting, in which they were to finalize who was to replace Gris as Chairman upon his retirement in a year and 5 months.

 

The boards rules in choosing a heir/heiress is pretty simple. Members are to nominate a candidate that is with in the company’s circle. In the past years members would nominate candidates that have the most experience in the company aside from the current chairman, someone influential, someone well recognized by the company and someone determined to make a changed. This time would be the same, probably.

 

“Alright. I believe we’ve reach the part we’re all looking forward to.” Gris started. Everyone turns to him to listen. This was a very sensitive and important topic. “In the years Verde Institute has stand and a company of non blood relation. It has been lead by numerous people who have different goals and influences in the world. Verde had started as no more that an office in which received many positive feed back that lead to our first partner. With this we continued to help and expanded.” everyone nodded having known the company’s history. They started rock bottom and worked up to the surface. “I believe everyone is already aware of my retirement date. With that let us find the new guardian of Verde Institute.” looking at the board of directors he nods and sighs. “Raise your hand if you have someone to nominate.” There was a pause among the members. They look side to side as they murmur and whisper to each other. Everyone was on the edge of their seats whispering and gasps were heard.

 

Minutes later, a hand raised. The members looks towards this person. He had silver hair and thin brown eyes, had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He was also wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He had black shoes and a dark-green pants and an cane with his usual mug on his side of the table. Professor Ozpin the current Headmaster of Beacon University.

 

“Yes.” Gris called. “You have someone in mind Oz?”

 

Ozpin stood holding his mug. “As a matter in fact I do.” he looked at Rouvin with a smile on his face. Rouvin looked at him lost, having no clue what the man was about to say. “This person has been burdened by a responsibility like no other and yet he has made the time you create change in his own little way. This is why I would like to nominate Mr. Rouvin Rose.”

 

“Eh?” Rouvin said staring at Ozpin blankly, trying to process what just happened.

 

“Alright.” Gris said. “Anyone opposed?” no one made a sound. “Does anyone have another candidate?” the members looked side by side once more, whispering. A few minutes later.

 

With a firm and clear voice. “NOPE!” the room shouted popping the ‘p’. Gris grins and Ozpin takes a sip from his mug. Kore walks in with some paperwork and a small green box, hands it to Gris. After a full minute.

 

“I NOMINATE KORE!” Rouvin shouted. His tone in full disagreement on the boards current decision.

 

There was a long pause among them all. Everyone looking at Rouvin. The young man was in full denial on the idea of being the heir to the company. Knowing that upon accepting this his responsibilities would skyrocket and he’d barely have time to himself. Kore was the one that broke the silence.

 

“I nominate you, Rouvin.” his simple reply.

 

“That’s 52 to 1 Red” Coco pointed out.

 

Rouvin shook his head. “No no no…” he then looks at Gris. “What about Olivia? I’m sure she has something to say to this right?” Gris looked at him, a bit amused to his reaction and slightly confused.

 

“Olivia, had made it clear way before this, she has no interest to the company.” Gris replied. “And even if she did, it would be against the company rules to have two generations straight from the same family. Rouvin, you know that this company is a non-family business. Your suggestion cannot be considered.” Rouvin sunk back to his seat.

 

“I didn’t major in business management, or anything related to that.”

 

“So was I. I majored in Physical Therapy remember” Gris replied. “You will learn.” he then handed Rouvin the green box he’d received from Kore. Rouvin looked at it and slowly held out his hand to take it. Once he was holding the box, Gris didn’t let go, he then looked back at the board. “To make it clear, no one is opposed to this correct?” the board looks at Rouvin then back to Gris. Then all nodded. Gris let go of the box giving it Rouvin. “Well then, Everyone is dismissed.”

 

Everyone gathered their things and head out of the room. Gris then looks at Rouvin. “Rouvin, we’ll discuss things further over dinner.” Rouvin nodded. Taking note of his boss’s statement. Gris then heads out of the room, leaving Rouvin alone.

 

Staring at the green box in his hands. It was fairly the size of his palm. Opening it, there lays Verde Institute’s emblem resting safely in the center of the box. It was the company’s pin, that was passed down from heir to heir. At first it was a ring, but they changed it to avoid suspicions outside the company. Now it was a pin that he was obligated to wear in every company related event of meeting. The pin is a symbol in which the one wearing it has accepted and promised to continue the company’s path and guide it there.

 

“Hmm…that didn’t end the way I thought it would.” Rouvin turns to the owner of the voice. Professor Ozpin was there sipping his coffee from his mug and beside him was a woman with light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were green and she was wearing ovular glasses. She was also in a white long sleeved, pleated top, a black high waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black stockings with black boots with brown heels. Professor Glynda Goodwitch Beacon University’s head Councilor, foreign language and history instructor. She was holding a tablet and looking at Ozpin then at Rouvin.

 

“It was a mistake wasn’t it?” Rouvin asked.

 

“That remains to be seen.” Rouvin then continues to stare at the pin he had just received. “Do you doubt yourself?” Ozpin took a seat next to Rouvin and Glynda sat beside Ozpin.

 

“Why did you choose me? I’m no one special.”

 

“It’s what you do that made me choose you.” Ozpin replied as he takes another sip.

 

“Well, why not Kore? I’m pretty sure, his done more than me. I’m not always here you know. And Kore’s been doing my job more than myself, he deserves it.”

 

There was silence between them. The only sound that could be heard was Ozpin’s sipping and Glynda’s taps on the tablet. Rouvin continues to stare at the pin given to him. Glynda glances at Rouvin then at Ozpin, who shrugged at her and smirked. Glynda sighs and turns back to Rouvin.

 

“Mr. Rose.” she started, earning the young man’s attention. “You have proven your worth in more ways than you think. Please have more confidence in yourself.”

 

“Professor Goodwitch, are you trying to cheer me up?” Rouvin asked with a smirk. His old university councilor trying to cheer him up was something rarely seen. As much as her work lets her interact with students of the university, it was hard to believe that Glynda Goodwitch trying to cheer up students, giving them lectures and opening their eyes was more logical.

 

Glynda cleared her throat with a cough. “Anyways. Mr. Rose, As much as I agree with your statement about Mr. Eclectus, I believe that everyone in the board has their reasons for choosing you.” Rouvin looked down and bit his lip. “And like what Mr. Oriole said, you will learn.” Rouvin nodded in defeat. He had no way of changing everyone’s minds even if he tried. They were all set to having him take over.

 

Glynda then leaned over to Ozpin who in return nodded. Ozpin stood up and Glynda followed in half a minute. They then headed for the door and just before closing it Ozpin looked at Rouvin one last time. The young man still seated and in deep thought.

 

“One more thing.” he started Rouvin finches looks up at him. “It’s not a matter of what you can and cannot do. It’s in what you believe in.” he said before closing the door and leaving.

 

Rouvin stared at the door for a couple more minutes. Still alone in the board room, thinking, before he realized he still needed to head home, take a shower and change. Sighing at himself, he stood from his chair looks at the pin one more time before closing the box, grabbing it and places it inside his pocket. Closing the door he made his way to the building’s parking area.

 

Meanwhile, as Kore was looking through restaurants as a request from Gris Oriole for his dinner later tonight. When a certain glass craftsman called. Looking at the caller ID Kore sighs and answers.

 

“What do you want now Topaz?” he said.

 

“Ouch! Is it really how you greet your girlfriend” she replied.

 

“Well, technically yes.” Still searching through the net. “and when ever you call you always and I mean always need something from me. Third, you are not my girlfriend.” Topaz wasn’t dependent on him or anything in regards of money. She is one of the city’s best glass craftsman. Anything you want custom made out of glass she can do it, the only problem is she loves to procrastinate and when ever she does that, she calls Kore for help in terms of food and materials.

 

“Aw…But I am a girl and I am your friend…doesn’t that make me your girlfriend?”

 

Kore pinches the bridge of his nose at the statement. “Topaz…it doesn’t work that way.”

 

“Riiiight. It doesn’t” she said in a playful way. “Anyways, I heard what happened at the meeting, and I heard about a certain white haired lady having dinner tonight with a suitor at a certain restaurant and I also know Gris asked you to arrange his dinner with Rouvin later. Soooo”

 

“You want me to get a reservation at this restaurant to have Ms. Schnee and Rouvin meet at a very coincidental way?” there was a giggle from the other line of the phone a clear nod form Topaz. “And how exactly did you know the time and place Ms. Schnee and her suitor will have the so called marriage interview?”

 

“You really need to talk to your brother more often and maybe Nyx too…” Of course his brother would be involved in this and even that third wheel photographer.

 

“Okay. Hit me with the place’s name.” Topaz giggled once more before telling Kore the place. Kore choked. The name he heard, he knows the place well and true its one of the places most elite chose to dine and have meetings. So it wouldn’t be too off right. One problem, its hard like really hard to get a reservation there. “Topaz, are you sure you’re not lying?”

 

“Nope” she said popping the ‘p’

 

“As much as I’m good at negotiating I don’t think I can get them in there.”

 

“Oh please, that place has been dying to get a high ranking member of Verde to dine there, probably wishing they could get recommended in. And what better chance than the Chairman and the Heir ~~”

 

Sighing in defeat. “Fine, I’ll try it. And don’t tell anyone about the heir thing. It’s going to be announce at a later date. Got it?”

 

“Don’t worry, I wont. And good luck.” she said before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!
> 
> Sorry for the long update on this one. Been busy with other things ^^7
> 
> so heres the next chapter. the interview turned business meeting XD

It was 4pm in the afternoon when Rouvin received a text from Kore, stating the time and place for his meeting with Gris. Sighing as he sat on his couch, he set down his phone on the coffee table and lay down. He then turns his head to the wall clock, dinner was at 8pm, he still had a good 3 and a half hours to get ready. Turning his head once more towards the kitchen counter, there he spots the small green box he got earlier and his phone. He stared at it for a while before realizing, he promised Weiss, that he’d call when he got home. Sitting up quickly and walking to the counter grabbing his phone. Hastily he locates Weiss’ contact number, before hesitantly tapping the call button. It begins to connect, then he hears it ring.

 

Weiss was sitting in her office, reviewing employee reports, project proposals and her revised version of the partnership proposal for Verde. The heiress was indeed very busy with work, when she was startled by the sound of her phone ringing. She then turns to her phone which was place on her desk for convince. Who would call her at this time. She had made it clear that no one was to disturb her while working. Grabbing her phone and looking at the caller ID, her lips twitched to a small smile. She then takes a deep breathe and answers the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Weiss.” Rouvin greeted. “I just got home, figured I’d let you know.” a light chuckle was heard.

 

“Well that’s good to know. How are you?” she asked.

 

“Good. My friend invited me to dinner later.”

 

“Oh.” his friend invited him to dinner. Weiss was feeling disappointed hearing this, and Rouvin didn’t realized what he said.

 

“Something wrong? Are you alright over there?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just feeling under the weather.”

 

“Let me guess, you’re still at work?” a firm hum was heard. “well get some rest, Weiss…you won’t be productive if you get sick now right.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for the advice and concern.”

 

“Anytime. I should get going now. Bye”

 

“Bye.” with that the call hanged and Weiss sighed. Rouvin had a date tonight, was all Weiss could think of. Just when she was about to place down her phone, it buzzed once more, this time a text messaged from her father’s assistant. The text contained a restaurant address and saying something of a possible suitor meeting tonight. Of course her father would schedule it tonight. Sighing once more she shuts off her computer and heads home to get ready.

 

It was 8pm when Weiss found herself sitting by a table with her father, Henry Marigold, and the CEO for Marigold Inc. Her father was talking with the CEO as she and Henry tried to have a conversation. Weiss having her expectations crushed, she was certain that she’d be having dinner with Verde’s CEO, alone, but now she was having dinner with Henry Jackass Marigold, as their fathers talked business. Wasn’t marriage interviews held private and alone with each other? Apparently, Jacques was not one to pass an opportunity.

 

As they continue to talk, the restaurant suddenly begins to stir. The manager came running to the front door entrance, the waiters straightened and the started to clean a table as fast as they could. What could have made they to act like this, it was worst than when she and her father arrived. There was a familiar voice and a chuckle, when her father and Marigold shot up standing. She turned in time to see, Gris Oriole and Rouvin?

 

“Don’t you think it’s too much?” Rouvin whispered.

 

“I think it’s hilarious.” Gris chuckled. Of course the one of the most powerful man in the world would think a panicking restaurant staff would be hilarious.

 

“But still, I’m impress Kore got you a reservation at the last minute like this.”

 

“Kore is good with negotiation.” Rouvin was about to replied when Jacques cut in.

 

“Mr. Oriole.” he called out getting both their attentions. “Fancy, meeting you here.” Gris’ smile disappeared and was replaced by a neutral expression. Rouvin had seen this before, it was the ‘I want to talk to this shit’ expression of the chairman. Which was rare to see, Gris was always someone approachable and had an amused smile on his face when he talks to people.

 

“Mr. Schnee…did not expect you to be here.” he then glances at Marigold and his eye twitched not that the two men noticed, only Rouvin. Rouvin then leads and whispers to Gris.

 

“Maybe, I should leave and we can talk another time.”

 

Gris chuckled and cleared his throat. “If I suffer, you suffer.” Rouvin nodded. He still is his boss and he still needs his job.

 

It was an amusing display as what Rouvin would say. Jacques had invited Gris to seat with them and Gris tried to turn him down. Emphasize on tried. The Schnee CEO seems to have a thicker head than they thought. And that was how they ended up sitting with the Schnee party.

 

Gris sat across, Jacques and Marigold, while Rouvin sat beside Henry and across from Weiss. They didn’t notice each other at first but by the time they did, all they could do was nod and pretend they had just met.

 

As the two CEO talk, and try to convince the chairman, Henry was flirting with Weiss, as she tried not to be obvious of the fact she’s not interested. Rouvin just sat there trying to eat his dinner. Emphasize on try. Weiss was wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her body nicely. Rouvin have avoid getting distracted by the beautiful white haired lady in front of him. Everything they lock eyes to was getting hot of him. Until someone step on his foot. Turning his attention to Henry who tried to look innocent, his just shook his head and grabbed his glass for a drink.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Marigold started. Gris turns to him and raised and eyebrow. “who is this…companion of yours” Gris turns to Rouvin. Rouvin had his thumb moving side to side telling him to lie and not tell them that his Verde’s CEO.

 

“His…a…very important friend.” Gris started. “I invited him since I had to something to discuss.”

 

“That could wait until, you finish your little business meeting.” Rouvin said as he placed his glass back on the table.

 

“Yes, but before we continue I’d like to heard the youngster’s opinions so far.” Gris said as he turned to both Henry and Weiss.

 

“I think it’s a perfect opportunity.” Henry started. “Most of our generation prefer to enjoy their life that they forget what it is to come to the future. They waste their time playing around instead of planning a business. Honestly, I think it’s stupid.” he finished. Rouvin choked on his crab. He grabbed his napkin spit it out and grabbed his glass and drank. Henry gave him a strange look before looking away. Gris nodded, respecting his opinion.

 

“What about you miss Schnee?” he asked as he looked at her.

 

Weiss, wipes her mouth and looks at Gris. Her opinion could affect the Schnee Group’s situation. She glances at her father, who gave her a look that says ‘don’t mess it up’ Weiss looks at Rouvin, who nods encouraging her to go and tell them. “I believe, it’s best to do seminars first. People have their own dreams and plans for their lives.” Jacques shot a glare at Weiss for that.

 

“Interesting.” Gris said, surprising Jacques, Henry and Mr. Marigold. “most answer similar to sir Henry here. It’s nice to know there’s still someone who cares for other people.” Jacques smirked and Weiss was relieved. Mr. Marigold scowl at Henry, but otherwise just nodded.

 

Before anyone could notice, Rouvin had called in the nearest waiter, and whispered something in his ear. The waiter frowned and shook his head, saying that they serve only the freshest ingredients and that what he claimed was outrageous. Rouvin then tries to explain again when the waiter had decided to shout at him getting the attention of the other occupants of the table. Gris looks and raises and eyebrow.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked the waiter. The waiter stiffened and inhaled. He then turns to Gris.

 

“I apologize sir,” he said as politely as he could to him, his previous raged gone. “Your companion just claimed something ridiculous.”

 

“Ridiculous how?”

 

“They served me bad crab.” Rouvin inserted.

 

“And that claim is impossible.” the waiter said.

 

“With all due respect young man, ” Mr. Marigold started. “This is a 5 star restaurant it would be impossible for them to give you that.”

 

“I agree with Mr. Marigold.” Jacques said. “Are you sure you’re just not use to these tastes?” Gris then turns to Rouvins and nods. Rouvin sighs and picks up his place and hands to both Jacques and Mr. Marigold.

 

“Okay. Then taste it.” he said. And as he said that the waiter paled. Weiss had noticed the sudden whitening and pieced everything. The moment, Gris and Rouvin, entered the restaurant the staff went on a frenzy and immediately focusing on Gris. Even when they were taking orders.

 

Jacques and Mr. Marigold, took a spoonful and ate it. Seconds later they were coughing and spitting it out to the side.

 

“Believe me yet?” Rouvin asked. Gris held his laugh, and nodded. The waiter intermediately helped the two CEOs. The rest of the night went chaotic with how the restaurant treated Rouvin. Gris was entertained with the events of the night.

 

In the end, they all finished their dinner meeting and headed out. Jacques and Mr. Marigold, tried get last minute agreements. Leaving Weiss and Rouvin alone. Henry had went to get his father’s car and Jacques called in his driver. As they waited the two CEOs compete.

 

“Is there a reason you were here tonight?” Rouvin asked Weiss.

 

“It was suppose to be a marriage interview.” She replied. Making Rouvin laugh.

 

“Wouldn’t something like that be a meeting alone and no parent?”

 

Weiss scowled. “Yes, but both of them didn’t want to miss an opportunity.”

 

“I see…” Rouvin said. A second later, Gris’ car arrives and he excuses himself from the two. He turns to Rouvin and gestures for him to join him. Rouvin nodded, but before he left he whispered at Weiss. “You deserved better than Marigold.” he then approaches Gris and gets in the car with him. Weiss stood there with a pink hue on her cheeks.

 

Rouvin had always interest her. Tonight, she’ll sleep knowing he didn’t want her to be with someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouvin comes home after months on a business trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS XD. Short chapter for a build up hahaha. Enjoy!!
> 
> I need to work on Snowflake now...

Weiss was currently drinking her martini. It had been a while since the dinner incident. She and Rouvin had text, called and even gone out to coffee sometimes. She’d learn something about him. Like his childish, and clumsy, but kind and thoughtful. She’d seen him play with kids at the park in one of their walks, she’d seen him help out a man with car troubles and didn’t ask a thing. She could see how different their worlds were. Though right now the red-head was out of the country. Which irritated her.

 

 The gang had another night out tonight, in which one’s goal was to cheer up Xiang. Xiang apparently was in a bad mood, and not the mood where he’d just go and punch someone in the face, it was more of a worrying kind. Weiss has no idea when and how, but Pyrrha had invited her. Xiang currently has his head on his hands. Completely miserable from what she can tell. 

 

“Xiang,” Blake said. “It’s going to be alright. He can take care of himself.” Xiang groans.

 

“But, Blake…his my little cousin, I can’t stop worrying about him…” he replied.

 

“Come on Xiang this isn’t the first time Rouvin disappeared into thin air,” Nora said. They were talking about Rouvin. Weiss raised an eyebrow. Why would they be talking about him?

 

“I know, but still…”

 

“It’s been months” Ren cut in. “The longest one was a year and a half…”

 

“aghh..” Xiang then hits his head on the table. “Just where and when did he go.”

 

Weiss then felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and check the message. It was Rouvin, telling her his coming back tomorrow and wants her to pick him up from the airport. Weiss scowl. Pyrrha noticed her expression, worried about her friend she decided to ask.

 

“Something wrong Weiss?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“Is it your father again?” Nora added. They had been friends long enough that the rest knows how much Weiss hates her father. Nora had even suggested that they break his legs, to which made Weiss laugh.

 

“No Nora, it's not my father,” Weiss answered. “It’s Rouvin…” at the mention of his name everyone perked up and looked at her.

 

“Wait…” Jaune said. “did you just say Rouvin?” Weiss nodded.

 

“He contacted you?” Xiang asked more surprised actually.

 

“Yes, his been messaging, and calling me in the past months,” Weiss revealed. Everyone looked at her shocked. This had never happened before. Whenever he left they’d only know where he is if someone with-in Verde saw him. He never contacted anyone himself. This was something new to them. Rouvin contacted Weiss, he decided to call Weiss, not his parents, not Xiang, not anyone but Weiss. “Honestly I have no idea what he’s thinking. Doesn’t he know about time zones.” Weiss sighed.

 

Everyone was watching her, as she replied to Rouvin’s messages. Her expression changing from every message. Some scowls, smiles, giggles and eye rolls. It was like watching a wide variety of Weiss Schnee at the same time. A couple minutes later she sighed once more and stood.

 

“I’ll have to excuse myself…” Weiss said, “..the dolt wants me to pick him up tomorrow at the airport.”

 

“Okay…” Pyrrha said. “…take care” Weiss nodded and made her way out of the club and headed home.

 

The rest of the group stayed, all dumbfounded about the information they’ve acquired. The past months no one could contact the red CEO, and now here they found the one person who had been talking to him.

 

“Well, that was a shocker…” Nora said. “Who knew he’d contact the Ice Queen instead of any of us”

 

Gorri approaches the group. The young bar manager had heard their conversation with the heiress by accident. He would never have thought that his brother would guess correctly. Apparently, their young heir was fond of the white-haired heiress.

 

By the next day, Weiss was waiting at the airport. She had cleared her schedule just so she can pick up the dunce that is Rouvin Rose. Checking herself on the glass reflection, she straightens her dress a bit before nodding. Weiss had been very conscious of her appearance more than usually. She wasn’t sure when it started but, she has noticed it when she was getting ready for one of those coffee hangouts she and Rouvin have. Just thinking about it, made her face feel hot. Shaking it off, she approached the arrivals stand and waited there. Looking at the monitor above and looking for his flight code. She heard an announcement saying the plane had landed safely. She sighed a breath of relief that she hadn’t realized she was holding.

 

Weiss stood waiting and watching as the plane started to empty out. Gazing at anything that has black and red, she didn’t notice the strong arms that warped around her and lifting her up in the air. She squealed.

 

“Unhand me you brute!” Weiss shouted, as a familiar chuckle she heard. Turning and seeing the culprit, orbs of molten silver stare back at her.

 

“Hey…” Rouvin started. “…thanks for coming…” he then smiled at her.

 

“Put me down, you dunce!” Weiss said as she realized they were causing a scene now. “You’re causing a scene.” she then struggled in his embrace. A warm feeling Weiss, have felt several times now since they met.

 

“Alright alright.” he then gently placed her back on her feet. “…I always wanted to have an airport scene...” Weiss slapped his shoulder. “OW!” Rouvin looked at Weiss while he rubbed his shoulder. “what was that for?”

 

“For making me reschedule!” Weiss said as he turns and heads for the exit. “Now hurry up!” Rouvin smiled. He then picked up his bag and followed her.

 

“Hey wait up!” Rouvin then runs after her.

 

The drive towards Rouvin’s place was, composed of Rouvin talking about what his seen and where he had been, along with Weiss’ sarcastic comments and eye rolls. As Weiss stops at a red light, she had realized that it had gone quiet. Turning to the passenger seat, Rouvin had his head leaned onto the car window his eyes closed and his breathing slow, and relaxed. He fell asleep. Jet lag hitting him finally. Weiss smiled at that sight of him sleeping. He looks so adorable. She then decided to play classical music to past the time as she drove.

 

Weiss stops at the parking space near Rouvin’s place. The building was standing right across them. It stood tall as an architectural masterpiece. Weiss can hardly believe that a person like Rouvin lived here, much more afford it. Turning off her car she turns to Rouvin and gently shakes him awake. He stirs a bit before opening his eyes and stretches.

 

“Where are we?” he asked as he yawned.

 

“In front of your building, you dolt!” she answered. He nodded and turns to her.

 

“Sorry, I dozed off.” he apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Weiss said. “It’s not your fault, the jet lag hit you.”

 

“I guess…”

 

Silence. They both sat there, in a comfortable silence, neither wants to leave. Weiss, wouldn’t admit it, but she missed him the past few months he was gone. She misses his irritating yet comforting voice, not over the phone. She misses his surprise hugs when they meet, his gentle gaze at her and his smiles look way better in real life than over the camera. Weiss will admit it. She missed him and is happy he’s back. The silence between them was broken by Rouvin.

 

“Thanks for picking me up.” he said.

 

“It was nothing.” she replied.

 

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?” Weiss turned to him. He was asking her for a date, and it wasn’t the normal thing either. Whenever he’d ask her, it would start with ‘want to hang out?’ or ‘Let’s get coffee, my treat’ this though, his asking her so shyly that it was adorable. Weiss couldn’t stop her lips from twitching to a smile. She reached out for his hand and he looks up to her. Silver meets blue, and with a gentle voice, Weiss says.

 

“I’d love to.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouvin, prepares for his date with Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I hate it. Been trying to make it good, but damn, I hate it. really I do. anyways here you go guys, hope you enjoy this crap. Cause I didn't.

Kore was enjoying his morning coffee at Celica Latte. He was wearing a plain white shirt and faded blue jeans. He has his hands on a good book and was reading it in the quiet cafe. As of right now, he was enjoying his once and awhile day off, or so he thought. Halfway through the current chapter of the book, he stopped and stared at a panting black and red man who practically threw himself on to the chair in front of him. Kore sighs and places a bookmark on the page before placing it down.

“Good morning Rouvin.” he greeted. “How can I help you?” Rouvin then takes a deep breath.

“So you know how you got Gris, that reservation on that so-called high-class restaurant?” Kore nodded.

“Yes, how did that go by the way.”

“It sucked.”

“So I’m guessing they're out of the recommendation lists then.”

“Definitely, anyways, I need help…”

“With what exactly?” Kore asked more amused now.

“I need a good restaurant for this Sunday at 8… can you help me??”

“Have you asked Xiang?”

“Xiang said to just take her to a hotel or something”

Kore nodded. That did sound like something Xiang would suggest. Just in time Neptune comes in the shop and spots them. Kore looks at Neptune and waves him over. Neptune approaches them.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” the restaurant owner asked. Rouvin turns to Neptune.

“Hey, Nep. Nothing much..” Kore said. “Though, Rouvin’s looking for a restaurant to take a date to,” he smirked. Neptune gasps and looks at Rouvin.

“You didn’t think of me?” he said.

“No it's not that. I might have….sort of…forgot?” Rouvin said hesitantly.

Neptune gasps as he placed his hand on his chest as if hurt. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry okay?”

Neptune chuckles. “No, it’s fine. I know how busy you are these days.” Rouvin sighs. “I’ll get you guys a private table if you like.”

“No, a normal table should be enough,” Rouvin said.

“Why’s that? I mean a private table should be best right?”

“Yeah but...” Rouvin started. “All she knows is that I work part-time as a mechanic, so yeah.”

Neptune nods. “I see, so you want to just make this as a normal date then?” Rouvin nodded. “Alright, leave it to me.” Neptune then winked.

“Thanks, Nep.”

Meanwhile, at Marigold Inc, Henry sat on his desk on the phone with Weiss, trying to ask her out for the ninth time this week, only to get declined in all attempts.

“Okay, I understand, maybe next time. Bye,” he said as he places down the phone and sighs. It had been a routine now. He would call Weiss, and ask her on a date, but she would tell her she has a meeting or was busy, sometimes she’d say she wasn’t feeling well. He was starting to think she wasn’t interested. Sure the marriage interview didn’t go as planned, and with the Verde Chairman arriving everything just turned into, a business meeting over dinner. He wasn’t also fond of the chairman’s friend.

Glancing at the time, Henry decided that it was time to head home. Just when he was about to shut down his desktop computer, he noticed a new email in his inbox. Curious to who this anonymous is, he clicks on it. In an instant, Henry saw red. This was not part of the plan. Weiss Schnee was to fall in love with him, and he’d receive the Schnee Group, via marriage, but that plan was now crushed. The email had stated that Weiss had fallen for a mechanic named Rouvin Rose.

By Sunday afternoon, Rouvin was working in the garage when his phone rang. Wiping his hands and picking it up, he looks at the caller ID and answers.

“Sup Xiang.” Rouvin greeted.

“Hey there, baby cousin of mine.” Xiang started. “So you excited about your date with the Ice Queen?”

Rouvin smiles. “Excited yes and nervous as hell,” he replied.

“Come on Rubes. You guys have been going for coffee for a while now right? And heck you even contacted her while you were traveling. You’ll be fine.”

“Xiang, I don’t want to mess this up.” Rouvin stops by outside the garage and leans on to a car. “It’s been a long time since I felt this way and the last one was--”

“Was Cinder.” Xiang finished.

“Yeah.” Rouvin’s voice started to sound depressed.

“Come on cheer up, that was all in the past,” Xiang said as he stops at a red light. He was on his motorcycle and using an earpiece to call. “Tell you what. I honestly believe, Weiss is different from all the other girls you’ve dated.” silence, Rouvin continues to listen to Xiang. “Heck, even Blake thinks so too. And I will say this as a fact that she has grown close with Weiss, Rubes, they’ve gone to tea and coffee a few times already and I’m starting to think Weiss has stolen my little kitty.” Green light and Xiang starts to drive.

“Come on Xiang, she hasn’t.” Xiang then chuckles making Rouvin laugh.

“So where are you right now?”

“Garage.”

“What are you doing there, when you have a date in what 2 hours?”

“3 hours, and there’s plenty of time.”

“Nope,” Xiang said popping the ‘p’ “3 hours is not plenty Rouvin, trust me. And you better finish up there, I’ll pick up right now.”

“I can drive myself home, Xiang.”

“In your truck, and then use it to pick up Weiss? I say nope!”

“What’s wrong with the track? She’s been in it.”

“True, but…” Xiang smirks “…that black and red Mercedes-Benz you keep hidden in your condo building parking lot looks a lot better than the truck.”

“How did you know about Crescent Rose?!” Rouvin asked a bit shock.

Xiang laughs. “Oh wow, you named it. And you made fun of me naming Bumblebee.”

Rouvin sighs in defeat. Knowing his cousin, there was no way his winning this argument if you can even call it an argument. “Fine. How long til you arrive?”

“15 minutes tops, I still have to drop by Blake, then I’ll be there.”

“Okay, I’ll start finishing here.”

“Alright see you in a few!” the call ends and Rouvin turns back into the garage.

Suddenly, Rouvin felt his body stiffen, losing control of his motor skills and a sharp electrifying pain coursing through his back. His body falls limp on the ground panting and barely conscious. A stun gun, he got shot with a stun gun. He feels his body getting lifted up, by his arms and what greeted him was a white mask.

“Hello, Mr. Rose.” the man in the mask greeted with a smirk. “You have no idea how much we’re going to enjoy this.” a steady punch then hits him in the stomach, as two other guys keep a hold of him. Two more behind the guy that punched him, one holding up a video camera. Rouvin grunts in pain. As more punches come in hitting him, on his stomach, face and everywhere.

“Hey!” Shinko, called out as he sees what was happening. One of the guys then turns to him pulls out a handgun and shoots. “Gah!” Shinko drops to the ground, the bullet hit him square on the shoulder.

“Stay out of this and you might come out alive.”

Just when Rouvin was beginning to start feeling his arms and legs again. He feels another shot of electricity on his neck, making him scream in pain. The White Fang then again starts beating him, while one records the events. The guy recording then grabs hold of Rouvin’s hair and focus the camera on his face. A bloody nose, a black eye here and bruises. Blood was also dripping from his mouth. The young heir was barely conscious when his head smacked down on a hood of the car he was fixing knocking him out unconscious.

“HEY!” a loud shout was heard. The White Fang turns and spots Xiang.

“Shot! Its the military dog.” One of them said as they let go of Rouvin, turning and running.

“Wait for us!” the one with the camera shouted and ran. The one with a gun aims and shoots at Xiang, missing as the others make a run for it.  
Xiang the docks and takes out his handgun, aiming at the gunman, shooting him in the leg. He shouted and falls to the ground in pain. Xiang then runs to him, gun in hand and aiming at the guy as he takes the weapon. Turning to Rouvin who was now on the ground unconscious.

Shinko, approaches Rouvin and checks his pulse. “He's alive!” he called out.

“Call an ambulance!” Xiang ordered, once more his attention turns to the man on the ground. “You have some explaining to do.”


	12. NOTICE

I hate to say this but...My notes were deleted so i have been struggling to write and edit this. Hope you guys understand that its going to take a bit more time for the next update. Also Grimm's next chapter is longer than i thought...XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to read my handwriting... But i did my best!

Weiss threw another dress to the ever so growing pile of clothes in her room. She sighs, this was terrible she had nothing to wear. How could, she, Weiss Schnee has nothing to wear for a date. More importantly, why was she trying so hard to look good in front of Rouvin. His annoying, childish, impulsive, loud and yet so caring, kind and charming in his own ways. Weiss clasps her cheeks and shakes her head. _She does not like Rouvin that way, they are just friends!_ She thought to herself.

 

Soon enough she didn’t notice that she only has 45 minutes left before Rouvin arrives. Eventually, Weiss settles with a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim along with a pair of thigh high boots. Checking time Weiss sighs in relief as she sees she has 15 minutes until Rouvin arrives.

 

She checks her phone for messages from him, nothing. She moves to the couch to wait. 20 minutes past. __5 minutes late, that’s so him.__ She thought as she checks her phone and still nothing. 40 minutes past. Weiss taps her foot as she sends the sixth message to Rouvin, asking where he is. An hour pasts. Weiss is now walking around her living room, phone in hand. She has been calling him for the 8th time right now.

 

“Sorry the number you have dialed is currently unavailable or switched off. Please try again later.” beep beep. The same as the previous ones. Weiss glares at her phone before sitting back on the couch.

 

“That’s it!” Weiss says as she heads to her front door and starts to lock it, before heading to bed. “I am not waiting for him any longer!” She then sits on her bed and looks at her phone once more.

 

The next thing Weiss hears was her alarm clock ringing at 7 am. Weiss sits up and turns it off, only to realize she’s still wearing the outfit she picked last night. She had fallen asleep waiting for Rouvin to come or call. Grabbing her phone and checking  still nothing. Giving a frustrated sigh, she stands and heads to her closet to change, only when she hears a knock on her door.

 

Opening the door what greeted her was Jaune. He was jumpy at most and was nervous as if he had killed someone on his way to see her. Weiss places a hand on her hip and scowls at him.

“Jaune.” She starts. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jaune flinches and jumps as he hears her. “ahh…Weiss…” He greets. “I didn’t noticed you answered your door.” Weiss rolled her eyes as she reaches for her door to close it.

 

“Yes, well if you have nothing important to tell me, I must be on my way. I still need to get ready for work.” she starts closing the door.

 

“Wait!” Jaune calls out as he stops her. “Weiss I’m here because of Rouvin!”

 

Weiss pauses and glares at him at the mention of the name. “Well you can tell that lying backstabbing bastard that he can go die in a ditch and leave me alone!” Weiss yells as she slams the door close making Jaune wince.

 

“Fuck…” Jaune says.

 

* * *

 

Rouvin winces as he stirs awake. Blinking his eyes to clear his blurred vision he looks around him only to see white walls and ceiling along with the beeping of a machine beside him. He winces as he sits up and feels a hand on him.

 

“Easy sweetie” a caring and calming voice said as she helps him to a sitting position. “Don’t move too suddenly. The doctors said you have a concision and three cracked ribs.” Rouvin nods as he listens to her carefully trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

 

“What happened?” he asks as he looks at the woman beside him. “Mom?”

 

Summer Rose smiles at him and nods. “You got attacked according to Xiang at least.” she starts. “They used a stun gun and teaser at you while you were at the garage. Shinko---”

 

“Shinko, he got shot.” Rouvin cuts her.

 

“And his fine.” Summer assures him. “A bullet on the arm, it was removed already.” Rouvin nods.

 

“Thats good…”

 

Summer sits back down. “Yes and the police are already on it. Xiang managed to catch one of the attackers. Blake’s interrogating him.” She adds as the door opens.

 

“His awake?” Qrow asks as he walks in holding a can of soda from the looks of it. “How are you feeling kid?”

Rouvin looks at Qrow and smiles. “I feel like shit dad…” he answers making Qrow laugh and Summer glare at him.

 

“Language!” she says as a twelve year old enters the room. Wilson Branwen the youngest child of Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose and the younger brother of Rouvin.

 

“I didn’t hear anything!” The tween says as he pulls up his headphones. Rouvin smiles as he looks at his brother.

 

Summer sighs as she turns back to Rouvin. “Anyways, do you still remember what happened before you got attacked??”

 

There was a pause between the family as Rouvin tries to recall what happened before he woke up in the hospital. “I was talking to Xiang, he was gonna come pick me up for my…date…” Rouvin’s eyes widens. “WEISS!” he yells.

 

* * *

 

Weiss groans as she hears her phone ring for the thousandth time. The phone clicks and the caller is moved to voice mail. “Weiss, hey its Rouvin, I am so so so very sorry about what happened. I promise I didn’t mean to stood you up. I have a valid explanation, please give me another chance!” the phone clicks as the message ends. This had been going on for two days now with all messages ranging from I’m sorry’s and are you still mad?. And Weiss had blocked his number from his phone, but it seems his still leaving voice messages to her. She was getting so annoyed now that she is tempted to turn her phone off, the dunce doesn’t seem to know how to give up. Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose as her phone rings again, this time she picks it up looking at the caller ID she freezes. She takes a deep breath before she answers the call.

 

“Hello, father…”

 

* * *

 

Rouvin groans as he sighs and rests his head on the counter. He is currently at the Green Ice in the middle of the day the place is quiet to the point Gorri was just sitting on the counter. Well it’s expected, no one comes in a closed bar after all. Rouvin sighs again and looks at his phone, before contacting Weiss once more.

 

“Sorry the number you have dialed is currently unavailable or switched off. Please try again later.” beep beep. Rouvin sighs.

 

“I think she just turned her phone off now…” He says.

 

Gorri chuckles. “I bet.” he responds. “I would too if you kept calling the way you do. Why don’t you just go and walk in her office to apologize in person?”

Rouvin sits up and looks at Gorri. “I did...” he answers. “Her assistant said I didn’t have an appointment and no exceptions.”

 

Gorri nods. “I see…” he looks at Rouvin, “Why don’t you use that new fancy title of yours.”  
  
Rouvin groans. “You know there is a reason why I don’t.”

 

“Okay okay, bad joke. But seriously, instead of calling her and leaving those messages why not just go to her office bring something that you can use as an excuse to get past her assistant. A bouquet of flowers perhaps. Works every time for me!”  
  
Rouvin perks up and looks at Gorri. “Why didn’t I think of that!” he exclaims as he quickly stands up and hurries out of the building.

 

“You’re Welcome!” Gorri calls out.

 

 

* * *

 

Xiang growls as he crosses his arms and taps his foot on the floor watching Blake and Sun inside the interrogation room through the one sided window. Judging by the guys outfit during the attack as well as his friends they were White Fang members, and was confirmed when he saw Blake and called her a traitor.  Xiang clutches his arm just by the start of his bio-arm. Just remembering what happened then and now, he feels like he failed again. This time he failed to protect Rouvin.

 

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice someone joining  him in the room. A light tap on his shoulder drags him out of his thoughts and he turns to the person. Long brown hair tied in a pony tail hands him a cup of coffee. Ilia, one of Blake’s closest friends. Xiang takes the cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks” he says as he drinks.

 

“You’re Welcome.” Ilia replies as she sips her coffee. “Does it hurt?” she asks him out of the blue.

 

Xiang turns back to her. “What?” he asks in confusion.

 

“Your arm.” Ilia says. “Blake says you clutch it when you have phantom pains.”

 

Xiang blinks and looks at his arm then back at Ilia. Ilia’s right, he is experiencing phantom pains right now. It happens a lot when he recalls the events back then and when he hears what the White Fang are up to. It’s a constant reminder to him that he never got to save Blake and their soon to be child back then. “Not much right now…” he answers as he sips his coffee and winces at the sweetness.

 

“Ahh sorry.” Ilia says. “I thought you’d prefer it sweet since Blake and you are always opposite to what you prefer.” she explains.

Xiang smiles at her. “It’s okay Ilia.” he says. She’s right. He did prefer sweet coffee, but living with Blake and all that, he’d started to enjoy the slightly bitter coffee. “I guess it’s something that rubbed on me while living with Blake you know.” he says as he looks at his coffee.

 

Ilia looks at him then at Blake through the window. There was a pause between them as Xiang continues to drink his coffee. “You are so lucky.” Ilia states making Xiang look at her. “She’s constantly worried about you, you know. Especially when your on duty and out of the country for who knows how long.” she sips her coffee. “The only thing that calms her down was the good morning and good night messages you exchanged. So she tries to bury herself in work to avoid thinking of you and if you’d come home with your shield or come home wearing it.”

 

Xiang looks at his coffee then at Blake. “I don’t have a shield you know” he starts.

 

Ilia looks at him surprised like she just said something she shouldn’t have. “I mean--”

 

“I know” Xiang cuts her off. “And I’m glad you keep watching over her Ilia.” he says as he smiles at her. “I’m so glad your there for her when I’m not.”

 

Ilia was going to say something when the interrogation room opens and Blake and Sun walk out of it. Sun sighs as he stretches and looks at Xiang and Ilia then at Blake. Blake sighs and looks at Xiang.

 

“Rouvin stepped on something he shouldn’t have.” she says.

 

Xiang frowns. “What do you mean?”he asks.

 

“White Fang’s Unknown Donor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilia and Xiang's conversation is an impulsive idea. pretty sure i want to see yang and ilia talk XD


End file.
